


Brothers of Mandalore

by hannibal_rises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Mandalore, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For a time, I didn't miss the Order. I enjoyed our life here, the peace, but confrontation is as much in my blood as it is in the blood of the Clans of Mandalore. As much a part of me as the force is."<br/>Obi-Wan Kenobi abandoned the Jedi Order for the Halls of Mandalore, and Satine Kryze as his wife. After years together, Satine made a political move that reveals her infidelity, and as a result, Obi-Wan reveals his connection to Mandalorian Warrior Clans. With the fracture too great and the Clone Wars beginning, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his clan move to the front lines of the War where they come face to face with Obi-Wan's past.<br/>Qui-Gon Jinn, Master of Anakin Skywalker and General in the Army of the Republic, finds himself chasing around not only his Padawan and their divisions of clones, but a Mando'a Clan lead by a smart-mouth Ka'ra who seems to never remove his helmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As you will notice very quickly, this was actually heavily inspired by the Hamilton musical. How you ask? Well, once you read it you will understand. I'm going to start posting updates when I'm half way through the next chapter of it, that way I can keep things running a bit more smoothly. Yes, that means the first chapter should be out by the end of the week.

“The charge against me is a connection with one Emery Baehr for purposes of improper speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his husband for a considerable time with his knowing consent. I had frequent meetings with him, most of them at my own house, Mr. Kryze-Kenobi being absent on a visit to his father.”

It took a moment for the words to process though this head, the words flooding his mind and the feeling of drowning muffling his senses. With a deep breath, he didn't hear the sound of plast as he placed it on the table, the sound of his heart beating in his chest the only way he knew he was still alive. This pain had to have been fatal, but the blood pulsing through his veins a reminder that he still lived. Standing, Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face and walked to their silent bedroom.

The deep blues washed across the dim room, blues he always associated with their time together. They were both different shades of blue, Satine the shade of royalty that charmed him so well the first time they met. The shade of her eyes and how they had won his young heart over beneath the dirt and filth of the trenches they hid in at the time. The blues reminded him of her, it was all hers, everything they had was hers, as it had been from the beginning. All he had of his own were tabbards two sizes too small and a lightsaber that likely didn't fit his hands anymore. He had left everything of his own behind for her.

Kneeling at the bottom of the closet, he pulled out a thin box, opening it to reveal a deep brown cloak he had worn long past the time he retired what was stored beneath it. Folding the worn cloth and resting it on his lap, his hand found the cool metal of his lightsaber. Satine had always been a deep blue like the depths of the seas, but Obi-Wan knew he was the blue of his long retired blade. A blue that illuminated and cast everything around him alight with shades of white and blue. A faded blue given life by the white of the force. "In clearing your name, you have ruined our life together."

Satine hadn't even stepped into the room, but Obi-Wan knew she was there. "Obi-Wan. It was the only way to-"

"To keep yourself from suffering from your own mistakes. From someone other than yourself bringing light to your sins." Obi-Wan said, standing, eyes locking with hers in the way that always made her fall silent. Once with admiration, once with lust, now with pain. The gaze of the Jedi he never became. "You forfeit all rights to my heart, and I forfeit the place in our bed. You have the honor of pulling together the pieces of the life that you broke for the sake of your name. I will have no part in it, just as I have no part in your bed."

Satine was silent, her shoulders steady, but Obi-Wan could see the tears as they tracked down her cheeks. "Where will you go?"

Obi-Wan stood, tugging the cloak over his shoulders, eyes locked on the chrome hilt in his hand. It warmed in his palm, the crystals singing their contentment at their reunion with his force signature. "You know. For a time, I didn't miss the Order. I enjoyed our life here, the peace, but confrontation is as much in my blood as it is in the blood of the Clans of Mandalore. As much a part of me as the force is." The hitch in Satine's breathing was as much of a response as Obi-Wan needed. "Death Watch needs nipped in the bud before they become a true threat, but know that they will not be the last rebellion Mandalore will face. There is something coming, Satine. I will not stand at the side any longer. I have no reason to."

"What will you do?" Satine asked, taking a half-step closer to her husband, her heart in her throat. "What have you done...?" She realized, blinking at him, brows knitting together. "You and Bo Katan... you've been fighting Death Watch, haven't you? That's why they've been growing bolder?"

"They won't be for long. I do not do this for you, Satine. I do this for the Brothers of Mandalore."

"You... Obi-Wan... You're part of a clan?" She whispered in disbelief.

Obi-Wan locked eyes with his wife, and in that moment they realized two fundamental truths at the exact same time. They didn't know who they were married to, and they didn't know who they were themselves.

 

Bo Katan opened the door in silence, not even blinking at the sight of the man in front of her. Obi-Wan stood tall, shoulders straight and eyes cold. With a single nod, Bo stepped aside and let her brother inside. "Tonight?" She asked simply, knowing the last thing her brother wanted was the comfort of a Kryze.

"They know we're coming, but this will be our best chance with the distraction of The Duchess' press release they either fully expect an attack or still believe we're a response from the Duchess and would be held off by her dealing with everything." He said, resting his small bag on a table. "Call everyone in, I need to change."

Obi-Wan's armor was a sandy yellow, the color of the planet his father and brother settled on. It had taken a long time for him to decide on a color, in the end it was Bo Katan who helped him decide.

_"What made you decide to stay on Mandalore?" She asked, looking at him as he poured over the designs. This was his true acceptance into a clan, and she knew how hard it was to decide on a color._

_In that moment he looked over the paints and reached out, the yellow matching the color of Satine's hair when she let it down, draping over her shoulders and back as she lay on his chest in their bed, the sun sliding through the window. Once it was mounted properly on the red under-armor, Obi-Wan had started on his helmet, lining the vizor with red, and painting the Mandalorian Skull on the back in the same deep red. That was enough of a sign that Obi-Wan, their Ka'ra, was dedicated to Mandalore. Upon seeing the soft blue marking of the order on the back of his glove, the clan offered him an understanding nod and proceeded to ask about the next mission._

"The clan is coming together at our meeting spot." Bo Katan's voice brought Obi-Wan from his thoughts as he stared at his battle faded helmet.

"Thank you, Bo Katan." He said, clasping his lightsaber to his hip, trying not to focus on how right it felt to have it there again.

Bo pulled her chest armor on and looked him over. "I knew that you would one day bring it out again." She said, tugging her legging armor on. "Your belt seemed almost empty without it hanging there."

"I've heard of Pre Vizsla's darksaber, stolen from the archives in the temple. It would be uncivilized to face blade without blade." Obi-Wan said, sliding his fingers across the hilt. "My hands have outgrown the hilt, but it will do it's job as it always has."

"Have you ever seen the darksaber in action?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Most people don't believe it exists, but I've seen the archives. I know it's real, and I know it's a threat in his hands. Visla has no idea how to wield a lightsaber, let alone something as strong as the darksaber." He said, turning and putting his helmet on. "This is the final battle, Bo Katan. Once Death Watch is over, I put Brothers of Mandalore in your hands until it's time for me to return."

"And we will wait for your return, Ka'ra."

 

Blade to blade, Visla's helmet off and smug smile on his chapped lips, Obi-Wan's blood and sand helmet still firmly placed on his own head. "Won't you face me, Kenobi? I want to see your face when I cut it from your shoulders."

 

Satine pulled herself from bed feeling cold. She hardly got any sleep that night, spent the night reading the pages Obi-Wan wrote in leather bound paper she got him every birthday. She tried to know the man she had married, wrapping her mind around the man he became. The dark blue sheet she wrapped around herself trailed behind her as she went to the door, hearing the chime. "Obi?" She called hopefully, looking back and forth at the empty hall. At her feet sat a simple Mando'a helmet in chrome and blue.

Leaning down to pick it up, a sickening thud sounded, drawing her eyes to the floor again. In front of her bare toes rested the head of Pre Vizsla, dead eyes staring up at her. A high scream tore itself from her throat as she stumbled back, tripping over the sheet and landing on her backside, looking at the head. There was no mistaking who had left it there for her. At the neck, the wound had been cauterized on contact. The wound of a lightsaber.

 

The sand whipped at his face as the wind blew around him, the twin suns of Tatooine beating down on his skin. "Obi-Wan." The soft voice of his father's wife brought a smile to his face, turning to the tanned woman.

"Shmi, looking better every time I see you." Obi-Wan said, reaching out to hug her, but before he could fully turn toward her, she was wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, my son." She whispered comforts to him, reaching up and petting his copper hair. "Your father wanted to come greet you, but he and Owen have a few harvesters to fight with before it gets too hot."

Obi-Wan held his step-mother tightly, finally feeling the break in his heart properly. "Thank you, Shmi. You're more than enough of a welcome here." He said, smiling to her.

Reaching up to cup Obi-Wan's cheek, Shmi smiled. "Let's head back to the farm. Is there anything you need to pick up in town?" She asked, looking to his small crate. "That surely can't be all of your things. How much did you leave on Mandalore?"

Obi-Wan simply smiled. "This is all I have to my name, I'm afraid. Too many of my things were shared with Satine, nothing I could truly call only mine." He said with a small shrug. "I would like to get back to the farm. I can say it is much colder on Mandalore than here."

Shmi laughed as she walked with him to the speeder. "I'm sure it's colder on half of the desert planets than here on Tatooine." She teased, resting a hand on his forearm. "It truly is good to see you, despite the reasons of your company."

"Get on the speeder, Mum." Obi-Wan said fondly, hooking his crate to the speeder, smiling as she cuffed him on the arm.

 

It was half way to the farm that the first shots were fired. "Tuskens!" Shmi cried out, ducking behind Obi.

"Can you take the handles?" Obi-Wan asked, voice calm as he shifted on the speeder. The shaking nod was all the answer Obi-Wan needed. "Keep us heading to the farm, don't worry about dodging any shots. I'll take care of the Tuskans."

He let go of the handles and shifted to the side of the speeder, Shmi jumping forward to grab control. "Obi-Wan!" She screamed, heart in her mouth, hands shaking as she tried to steer them straight. Shifting to the back of the speeder, Obi-Wan slid on his gloves, tugging a blaster from his tunic, straddling the speeder backwards.

"Get us home, Shmi." He cried over the sound of the wind whipping past them and the blaster shots as he targeted the Tuskans.

 

"Obi-Wan!" Owen cried out, grinning as he ran to his brother, pulling him into a hug. "I trust your trip here went well?"

"We got shot at." Shmi complained, kissing Cleigg softly.

"Shot at?!" Cleigg echoed, worry and rage etching onto his soft features.

Obi-Wan pat Owen on the shoulder then his father. "It's taken care of, but we may want to keep on guard the next few nights. There's no way the Tuskens wouldn't track us here, and I'm sure they're a little upset about my shooting back."

Cleigg frowned but nodded, letting go of his wife to pull Obi-Wan into a hug. "It's good to see you, son." He said, smiling at the firm return of the hug. "How are you holding up?"

"You mean beyond that my wife published the fact she cheated on me for the months I was visiting you here? Or the fact I left my clan to clean up after I took out a terrorist threat? Because other than that I'm doing well."

"Don't sass your father like that." Cleigg said, smiling at his son and shaking his head. "Come on, let's get everything inside. You're still wearing your shooting gloves and Beru is coming over for the week."  
"Home sweet home." Obi-Wan teased, smiling as Owen punched his arm.

 


	2. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair moved toward the homestead just as two men walked out the door. The first was on the chubby side, tanned from the twin suns and arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the strangers. He went to open his mouth before the second man rest his hand on the former's shoulders. "Senator Amidala." The ginger man said, a small smile on his face.   
>  A moment of realization dawned in Padme's mind as she looked over the man in simple beige tunics. "Obi-Wan." She said, a sad smile forming as she stepped forward to embrace him. "What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was painfully difficult to complete but here we are, finally the first official chapter! I'm only about two pages into the first draft of the second chapter so please be patient with me, I've been working and doing little else.  
> As always, a shout out to my Padawans because they were lovely and beta'd for me.

 

"These are the coordinates for the Lars homestead?" Padme asked, looking from the monitor to Anakin.

Anakin seemed more focused than Padme had seen him so far on the mission. At every turn he seemed distracted, focused on some inner demon that she couldn't understand, but now? Now he hardly saw her from his narrow focus vision. It seemed a drastic change as she had already been subjected to that same animalistic focus, seeing it directed elsewhere was almost intriguing. "Yes." Was the only answer Padme said as the ship started moving again.

As the ship landed, Padme looked at the small quiet homestead with a small frown. She knew Anakin was on edge and honestly, if his worst fears were realized? If something had happened to his mother? She feared what would happen. She knew Anakin was unstable, not to the point that he could have been, even Master Jinn worked with Anakin when it came to his fears, his attachments, his obsessions. "Are you coming?" Padme turned her head to Anakin, an attempt at a smile on his lips as he stood in the doorway.

The pair moved toward the homestead just as two men walked out the door. The first was on the chubby side, tanned from the twin suns and arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the strangers. He went to open his mouth before the second man rest his hand on the former's shoulders. "Senator Amidala." The ginger man said, a small smile on his face.

A moment of realization dawned in Padme's mind as she looked over the man in simple beige tunics. "Obi-Wan." She said, a sad smile forming as she stepped forward to embrace him. "What are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "I'm taking a vacation after the news of my wife." He admitted to her. "So I came to stay with my family. The better question is why are you here?" He asked, looking past him to the Padawan who watched them with cold eyes. "Ah."

Anakin crossed his arms and raised his brow. "Ah?" He echoed, suspicion almost tangible around him.

"Padawan Skywalker. Your mother has told me a lot about you. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is our brother Owen." Obi-Wan said simply, motioning to Owen who didn't move. "Come, Shmi will be glad to hear you're home."

"So my mother... she's... well?" Anakin asked, shoulders relaxing as though the weight of a hundred sins were lifted from his shoulders.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "She'll be glad to see you both I'm sure. Tell me, Padme, what brought the company of the Jedi to your side?" He asked as Padme took his arm and let the man lead her into the house.

"It is a very long story, Obi-Wan, and I will only tell you if you are honest with me about how you and Satine are with what has come to light." Padme said, disappearing into the home with him.

 

"Master Jinn will not be pleased to hear you came here." Obi-Wan said, sitting next to Anakin, offering him a glass of cool tea.

Anakin looked up to the man and frowned."How did you know I was Master Jinn's Padawan?" He asked, looking over Obi-Wan carefully.

Obi-Wan simply smiled. "I've seen you and he together on my last visit to Coruscant." He said simply. "It's easy to recognize how Qui-Gon treats his padawans, especially after being on the receiving end of that attention."

"So you're Obi-Wan. The Padawan who abandoned the Order for a woman." Obi-Wan was honestly surprised at the lack of venom in the statement.

Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea and nodded. "Yes. I left the Order. I lived a life separate from the Jedi after being raised strictly by Jedi standards, knowing nothing outside of the life of a Jedi. And then there's you. Padawan to my old Master, brought too late to be trained. You're as out of your depth as I am." He said almost fondly. "The adjustment is very hard, isn't it?"

Anakin fell silent, sipping his tea. "Master Qui-Gon is okay... right?" Obi-Wan asked, voice quiet, unsure.

Anakin looked quickly over to the man, browns furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"When I became his Padawan, Qui-Gon was jaded. His second Padawan fell to the dark side. He didn't want to take another Padawan and I had to force myself into his life after I had been sent to the corps. And then I abandoned him for a life on Mandalore." Obi-Wan said in close to a whisper. "I never really forgave myself for what I did to him. Hearing that he took another Padawan had given me hope that he was okay, but I still have my doubts..."

Anakin nodded slowly, letting out a sigh. "Master Qui-Gon... He constantly fights the council and more than once I thought they would kick both of us out of the Order." He said with a small laugh, smiling at the sound of his brother's chuckle. "He and I butt heads more often than not but... he's my Master. He's the closest thing I have to a father."

Obi-Wan nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Master Qui-Gon never had the gift of foresight. He never responded well to moments of precience. "Focus on the present, Padawan."" He said, looking over to Anakin with a small smile. "It seems you and I both share that same gift our Master seemed to lack."

"My vision wasn't accurate though." Anakin said, holding Obi-Wan's intense gaze.

"No, but from what you said, it almost was. If I hadn't been here for Shmi to pick up, we wouldn't have had the warning of the Tuskans being on the move. Without the warning, it's possible Shmi would have been taken." Obi-Wan said, looking up as Padme, Beru, and Shmi came into the kitchen, smiles on all their faces.

"How are you boys getting on?" Shmi asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Anakin's hair than to Obi-Wan's ginger locks.

Obi-Wan pat the hand Shmi rest on his shoulder and put down his cup. "It seems the men in our family share the same weakness." He said, leaning back as he looked over Beru and Padme as Shmi joined their sides again.

"And what would that be, Ben?" Beru asked, a teasing smile on her face as she glanced to him.

"Beautiful women."

The kitchen fell quiet after Obi-Wan's words, Padme's face crumbling. "Obi-Wan... I didn't think she would do any of what she did. I only knew her from our dealings in the Senate, but I had believed she was above all of that... I'm afraid I've never been as wrong about a person as I was with her."

Obi-Wan simply smiled and shook his head, hand raised and brushing her words aside. "Padme, I'd rather we not." He said simply. "I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about you and Beru. I have to say, my brothers have a type." Obi-Wan couldn't stop the laugh as Anakin elbowed him in the side.

Beru smiled and walked over to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, you've been the closest thing I ever had to a brother. I'm glad to have you here." She said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"So, do you want him to be your brother?" Owen's quiet voice came from the doorway, catching their attention. "I mean... do you want to be my wife?"

Padme and Anakin shared a look, a grin splitting Padme's face. "I..." Beru whispered, placing her hand over her mouth. "I... yes of course you dolt!" She practically screeched, running at Owen and clinging to him.

"I take it he finally asked." Cleigg asked, appearing behind Anakin, a worn smile on his face. They watched in silence as Owen pulled a conservative ring from his pocket, smiling as Beru let him slide it onto her finger.

Owen glanced up to his brothers and father, a grin splitting his face. "Thank you for that lead in, Obi-Wan." He said with a shaking laugh.

Obi-Wan simply tilted his head, a smile on his lips. "I wish you all the happiness. Both of you. In my opinion we should all make ourselves busy and leave you two alone." He said, standing and crossing his arms. "Padme, I would love to see the Nubian craft you brought here."

Padme let out a laugh and nodded. "Come on, boys." She said, heading toward the doorway. "Anakin is overdue for a report from the Order." She reminded, walking out of the room with a knowing smile.

She was hardly out the front door when she heard the brothers behind her, a smile on her pale lips. This trip had been more exciting than she expected. Obi-Wan, the Lars family, Owen and Beru's engagement. It had all been a lovely distraction until responsibility came calling back to her. She had a duty to the Republic, as did Anakin. They couldn't neglect it for the sentiment on a backwater planet outside of the Republic limits, no matter how much she may have wanted to. "Obi-Wan, I'll let you run wild in the ship for a few minutes as long as you don't snoop in my quarters." She teased, looking to the man who only raised a teasing brow in response.

"Senator Amidala, it would be too much of a scandal. You're married to the Republic, and I'm married to Mandalore. The Senate would crumble." He teased, nodding to her as they entered the ship before Padme lost sight of him.

"That man can disappear right in front of you... I still don't know if it's a Jedi trait or a Mando'a trait." Padme felt the need to whisper, heading toward the cockpit. She felt no need to look for the man. She trusted Obi-Wan with her life just as she trusted Anakin and Qui-Gon. There was no threat around her, no need to be on guard.

Anakin didn't have the same resolve. The Padawan's eyes scanned the dark corners of the ship trying to find where his brother went. "I think it's just because he's small."

"No, it's the ship that's small." Obi-Wan's voice came from nowhere in particular. "Small enough that I heard that."

"Enough playing, boys. We have a transmission coming in from Qui-Gon." Padme said, sitting in the pilot's seat and nodding to R2-D2 who began the transmission.

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter is out. I need you to relay this message to Coruscant." Qui-Gon's holo said, glancing slightly to his side as Anakin nodded to Padme. There was a pause as Padme pressed a single button on the controls. "I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the Droid factories on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a- Wait." Qui-Gon ignite his lightsaber in the holo, a steely expression on his blue features before the sound of blaster shots drowned out whatever he might have been saying.

"More happening on Geonosis I feel, than has been revealed to us." Yoda's voice came, the transmission coming in from the council chamber.

"I agree." Mace Windu said, stepping into view on the transmission. "Anakin, we'll take care of Count Dooku. The best thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs, that is your first priority."

Anakin was silent for a moment before nodding. "Understood, Master."

"They'll never get there in time to save him." Padme said, looking to Anakin in shock. "They have to come half way across the Galaxy! Look." Padme turned to the Control Panel and pressing a few keys before looking to Anakin, a map lighting up. "Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive..." Anakin mumbled, taking a few steps.

A small creaking noise came from below them as a panel in the floor shifted away and a ginger head of hair popped out. "Master Qui-Gon is still alive, Anakin. You would know if he were dead."

"And Master Windu gave me direct orders to stay here." Anakin said, crossing his arms.

Padme glanced down to Obi-Wan who shared a look with her. "Master Windu gave you a direct order to stay with me." She said, looking up to Anakin. "And I am going to help Qui-Gon."

"I'm going with you both, and you're both out of your minds if you think we're leaving without saying goodbye to that family." Obi-Wan said, pulling himself from under the floor.

"Obi-Wan, this is a Jedi matter." Anakin tried to protest, a frown on his lips.

"Then Senator Amidala wouldn't be there, now would she?" Obi-Wan countered, pressing the floor panel back into place with his foot. "And Jango Fett is a Mandalorian bounty hunter. That makes this a Mando'a matter as much as a Jedi matter."

Anakin sighed, looking to the floor. "Let's go say goodbye to mom..." He said, practically storming out of the room.

 

The hum of hyperspace was a comforting background as the Nubian Senator and Mandalorian warrior sat in silence. "Can I ask why red and yellow?" Padme asked, glancing over Obi-Wan who leaned over the control panel, reading the information that flashed up.

Obi-Wan looked over to Padme and smiled softly. "Yellow for Satine's hair. Red for the blood of Mandalore."

"And blue for the order?"

"I figured you would notice that. It is rather faded, though." Obi-Wan said, glancing down to his glove, the faded blue marking of the order almost chipped away. "But no, the blue is for me. The Order made me who I am, even now all I know is what the Order has taught me and what Mandalore has stoked in me. I'm neither Jedi nor Mando'a, yet in the eyes of my clan, I'm still both."

Padme hummed, tilting her head. "How did you manage to form a clan in the first place? What I know about Mandalorian Clans doesn't it make it hard as an outsider?"

"It was mostly Bo-Katan." Obi-Wan admitted, leaning against the wall. "In her eyes I was her brother therefore her _brother_. She wanted nothing to do with Death Watch, but wanted the old Mandalore back. I agreed that the people of Mandalore were suffering and it could be fixed by bringing back some of the old Mando'a Government. Satine disagreed. She accused us both of being part of Death Watch at one point." He said, locking eyes with Padme. "There was only one thing we could do. Create a third party. You can't put out a fire from inside the house. A good chunk of Death Watch joined us, and it was actually the ideal they got behind before any of them suggested I get Beskar'gam."

"And now what will you do? Now that you've disbanded Death Watch?" Padme asked, crossing her legs.

Obi-Wan was silent in thought until Anakin stepped into the cockpit. "We're coming out of hyper-space." He said calmly, sitting in the pilot's seat and preparing to take control of the ship. With a quiet swear, he swerved the craft into the asteroid ring. "Shit, a whole fleet?"

"Just get us on the planet, we know you can manage it." Obi-Wan said, hand on the back of the pilot's seat. "But you'll need to remember that they're out there while we proceed on the planet. And when you leave."

"You say that like you won't be leaving with us." Padme said, eyes locked to what could be seen as they entered the atmosphere and moved toward the coordinates of Qui-Gon's ship. "You see that smoke?" She continued, pointing to smoke that was rising from the ground. "It's ventilation of some kind. Good cover."

"It'll have to work."  
"Good call, Padme." Obi-Wan commended, grabbing his helmet as they touched down. "And no. I will be leaving with my brother, and he has a ship somewhere. I can't leave with you. Anakin, I'd rather Qui-Gon not know about your encounter with me. Padme, I know I can trust you to keep it between us, but do tell Bail how I'm doing. Surely if you know then he does. I know he can keep a secret."

Padme nodded as Obi-Wan put his helmet on. "Try not to start anything, either of you. I'm part of the Senate. If there's a diplomatic way out of this I can find it. I don't want us starting a war here."

Obi-Wan tilted his head to her, smiling under his helmet. "Yes ma'am." He said before disappearing down the hallway.

 

The hunt seemed to turn up next to nothing for Obi-Wan. He had separated from Anakin and Padme before they had even left the ship, but it seemed he could find nothing he was looking for. He couldn't find where Jango Fett was, he couldn't find Qui-Gon's cell, all he could find were more and more Geonosians who seemed to be convinced he either was Jango Fett or simply belonged there. Honestly, he had no idea if the bug-like species were color blind or simply didn't care for the difference in armor.

It was easy enough to take the hint when he noticed the great movement and- oh a pun- the buzz around as every Geonosian seemed to instinctively know that it was time for something rather exciting. After getting bumped into by one too many a sentient and rude insect, he slid into a side hallway, waiting it out until near silence filled the walls again. It was easy to hear the footsteps. Humanoid gait, three humanoids fully grown, one child, and the buzz of a Geonosian's wings. "The Jedi is already in the arena, and the intruders will be brought out shortly." A voice said, as Obi-Wan watched expectantly to see the group pass.

"This will be taken care of soon, then." Now that was a voice Obi-Wan could never mistake. Count Dooku. Obi-Wan watched as Dooku walked passed, eyes more focused on the Count than the aliens at his side before his eyes caught on none other than Jango Fett. The man held his helmet under his arm as he spoke to a young boy, a smile on his lips. For a moment, Obi-Wan was taken aback. He didn't know Jango Fett had a son. Who had been the mother? Had there been a mother? At this point in his life, with what Shmi had told him, he had gotten to the point of knowing that it didn't always work that way. Trailing after the group he found that he didn't really care. Jango was affectionate to his son, acting like any Mando'a father would. Well... almost any.

Staying far enough behind and out of sight, Obi-Wan activated his HUD to get a better view as to what was going on in this... arena Dooku and his group were surveying from what seemed to be what he would roughly call a... "VIP Box". What Obi-Wan could not understand was easily translated as he listened to Jango relaying information to his son. Something about likely grotesque beasts and their myriad of kills. If it weren't for the fact Obi-Wan recognized the word for "Jedi" he would have almost passed it off as some simple pre-game.

Strange roars could be heard from below, but with Obi-Wan's poor vantage he could see nothing but the jumping Geonocians and the Count's company. Armored hands clenched into tight fists as he heard Padme's distinct cry of pain but still, the time was not right. He still had to wait for the right moment. The situation was very different from what he had expected.

The young boy stepped forward, leaning against the rock railing and trying to get a better view, giving Obi-Wan a better chance to grab Jango without getting him involved. Bless the curiosity of children. About to step forward, Gunray turned in a rage, making Obi-Wan have to sink back into the shadows. Damn. "She can't do that! Shoot her or something!" Just the comment made Obi-Wan smile to himself. Go Padme. He had known from the moment he met her that that woman was like a hurricane, a natural disaster that could not be stop, leaving change in her wake and awing men with every step she took.

Loud crashes and yells could be heard and damn, if he couldn't get a look soon the curiosity would kill him. He couldn't make any moves without knowing all the variables in play. He could see the crowd reacting in what seemed like a hive-mind of rage, Gunray's complaint only giving Obi-Wan more hope for the rescue of his former master and his brother. Padme he worried for little. Women will do as they please but Jedi? There was little hope for them to get out of anything without either starting a war or changing a world order. That much he knew from experience. The way Gunray turned made Obi-Wan shrink back farther. "Jango finish her off!"  
"Patience, Viceroy, patience. She will die." Dooku said, waving a calming hand toward him.

As the sound of droids reached his ears, so did the sound of footsteps. Turning his head, Obi-Wan readied himself for the start of a fight only to pause. Mace Windu. The man raised a brow to him, as though immediately recognizing his force signature. Obi-Wan felt the small brush of contact against his mind, and only nodded to the man, making a small motion toward Jango.

As if understanding, Mace continued his calm walk, Obi-Wan joining two steps behind, ready to draw his blasters if needed, lightsaber hanging on his hip, begging for use. Mace ignite his blade facing downward, the familiar hum drawing the attention of the group, but immediately Jango's eyes locked on the red Mando'a armor. "Master Windu, how nice of you to join us." Dooku said, sparing only a fleeting glance to Obi-Wan, though he could feel Jango's glance to the blaster in his hand and lightsabers at his belt.

"This party's over." Mace said, the sound of hundreds of lightsabers igniting around the arena like music to Obi-Wan's ears. He hadn't been around so many force users in years and it felt like a warm blanket lay across his mind, calming him despite the inevitable battle.

"Brave but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered." Dooku teased, but Obi-Wan drained it out, his focus on Jango and the young boy.

The sound of marching droids behind him was the only warning for Obi-Wan as he watched Jango slowly nod to him before putting his helmet on. The pair stepped to the opposite side of the box from Dooku as Mace leaped to the ground far below. "What brings the lapdog to Geonosis? Daring to wear armor you have no right to bare." Jango stated boldly, hand reaching for his blaster.

"A proposition, that and we both simply happened to be at the same place at the same time. It's all simply happenstance." Obi-Wan teased, circling the bounty hunter calmly, who reciprocated the motion in turn.

Jango let out a short laugh at that, shaking his head. "A proposition? And what is it? I get to deliver your head to your wife's doorstep?" And with that, Jango was in the air, firing at him.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Obi-Wan activated his own jet pack and joined Jango in the air, deflection shots with a gloved hand and returning fire, aiming primarily for the bounty hunter's jetpack. Managing a solid hit, Jango began falling towards the ground, fighting away Obi-Wan's arm as the man tried to help guide him to the ground. With a hiss, Obi-Wan dropped a blaster as a shot hit his wrist. "Jango, not in front of your son." He said firmly, standing a few feet from him as a battle raged around them. A shot came inches from Obi-Wan's foot, and without even a second glance, he shot the droid, hearing it fall. "Death Watch is dead, but a new clan is moving to discuss with the Dutchess about a new Mandalorian government. I know you agree that the forced peace is suffocating the Mando'a." He said, deflecting a few shots that Jango sent his way just to keep his stance clear.

"I care little for Mandalore." Jango lied, as if giving Obi-Wan an opening to convince him.

"I suppose that's why you've been training your son and haven't shot me yet. And why you still bare the Mythosaur on your Baskar'gam." Obi-Wan stated dryly. "Join Brothers of Mandalore. Raise your son in the true Mando'a culture. In a clan that will welcome him as a son and brother."

Jango stood in silence, his helmet turning to spot his son, seeing the boy's wide brown eyes looking up at him in a mixture of anticipation and worry. "Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur." That made Jango's head turn, looking to where Obi-Wan held out his hand.

With a short nod, Jango clasp Obi-Wan's forearm. "My ship is with Count Dooku's in a distant hanger bay."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We can't not join this fight." He pointed out, a humored lilt to his voice. Obi-Wan only laughed as Jango sighed and nodded.

"K'oyacyi!" Jango said, turning and firing on droids. "Hukaat'kama!"

Obi-Wan easily fell into the spot at Jango's back, firing easily on the droids. Even with the hundreds of Jedi, they were still all vastly outnumbered. "What's your son's com code?" Obi-Wan yelled over the noise of the battle.

"What do you need that for?" Jango practically growled out.

"So he can get the coordinates to our destination and to get to the ship and ready it for us. We'll need a quick way off the planet." Obi-Wan retorted, taking no victory in Jango's irritated yet defeated tone as he gave Obi-Wan the code. "Cover me." He said, typing the code into the small panel on his arm-guard.

With a cry, Obi-Wan dropped his last blaster, a lucky shot from a droid managing the hit as Jango returned to his normal fighting. He should have seen it coming. "Use one of your fancy lightsabers or pick up a damn blaster, but don't stand there like a newborn nerf!" Jango scolded, glancing at Obi-Wan before taking a few more shots.

He hadn't wanted to. The last thing Obi-Wan wanted was to draw his lightsaber or the darksaber. Not his near to so many Jedi, but so many of them were falling. With a deep breath, Obi-Wan let the force flow through him again, drawing the hilts of the sabers to his palms. The hilt of his old saber made using it as a means for attack was foolish, however it was perfect for Jar Kai. A perfect defense blade. Master Geitt would have been proud.

The feeling of cutting down droids felt like coming home, the sabers in his hands and brother at his back, it had been too long since he had felt so... right. It didn't take him long to find his other brother at his back, Padme firing her blaster with hardly a flinch. "You're grabbing quite some attention, Ben." Anakin warned, shooting a glance to where Qui-Gon fought.

"Considering no one has turned their blade on me, I'd say it was positive so far. I hope we can keep it that way." Obi-Wan said, narrowing his eyes as the droids slowly stopped firing.

Herding the survivors into a small group, Obi-Wan finally got to see the extent of the loss on the Jedi side. Kneeling down to one of the bodies strewn on the ground, he checked the padawan's pulse point to find it slowing. He could feel as the padawan was pulled into the force. _May you watch over us in the force, Padawan. You have made the Order proud._

Looking up, Obi-Wan saw many familiar faces, faces he never thought he would see again. Garen Muln, now long knighted pulled a Togruta to their feet, a worn look on his face. Siri Tachi fell into step next to a padawan- her padawan, glancing over the field with the eyes of a Master Jedi. Quinlan Vos searched the group until his eyes locked on a blue Twi'lek, his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly with a twitch of dark muscles. Had he not grown up around these Jedi, it would have been nearly impossible to notice these small exchanges. It didn't take long for him to realize that those he looked at were beginning to look back.

Micah Geitt's dark eyes locked with his through his helmet, and damn. If he kept getting recognized with a single gaze, he must have been truly obvious. A Mando'a warrior wielding lightsabers, who else would it have been? He watched as Micha's lips moved around a word, but before the thought of trying to understand what the word had been, Dooku began speaking.

"Do these Jedi ever stop speaking?" Jango asked over the comm, the dry humor pulling a chuckle from Obi-Wan.

With a glance to his brother, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, no I don't believe we do. Even long after we're no longer Jedi. Dooku proves that." The humored snort that came through the comm was all a response Obi-Wan needed.

"Look!" Padme's yell caught Obi-Wan's attention, turning his head to see the ships above them. Was that... Yoda? An army? What he bleeding kriff was going on?

The droids began firing again, two voices yelling at once. A padawan crying out her master's name, and Yoda, ordering a perimeter be formed around the survivors. "Ben!" Padme called out, motioning her head for him to join her side. "I take it you succeeded in your endeavor?" She asked when the two Mandalorians were near her.

"Better than you have in yours, Senator." Obi-Wan responded, following Padme to a shuttle.

"Ben!" Anakin called, running to them. "Can I trust you to get Padme to her ship and off-planet safely?"

"Unfortunately, Padawan Skywalker, there is a young Mando'a boy we must get off planet as well, and he is now at the same hanger that Dooku's ship is at." Obi-Wan said, glancing to the tall Jedi who followed his padawan.

"Can you lead us to the hanger?" Qui-Gon asked, looking over the pair in Beskar'gam.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to Jango as if to pass off the question. "Yes. I'm sending the coordinates to you now." Jango said, looking to Obi-Wan. "My jetpack is out, I leave the leading to you. I'll follow with the Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked to Padme. "I take it there is no use in trying to tell you to keep your head down, is there Senator?"

"Watch yourself, or I'll have to put another blaster hole in your armor." She teased, motioning her head with a teasing smile. "Now get on a craft, boys. I can take care of myself."

"Yes Ma'am." Obi-Wan replied with a nod turning to Anakin who gave him a look before boarding a shuttle.

 

The ride was... well it was damn awkward. Jango was not at all comfortable with the glare he was receiving from Jinn, but at the same time he couldn't blame the Jedi. _"You should probably apologize or something. You could cut the tension in there with a lightsaber."_ Kenobi's smooth Coruscanti vowels came through Jango's helmet comm. Something in the comment sounded more like an order. If Kenobi was going to do what Jango thought he was, having the Jedi against them wouldn't exactly be helpful.

"You okay, Jinn?" Jango asked abruptly, watching the Jedi's brow raise sceptically. "Considering the beating you took from Dooku before the battle, and all."

A moment of sputtering came through Jango's comm, the only hint he needed that that wasn't exactly what Kenobi meant. "I'm fine, Jango." Qui-Gon said, clearly ignoring the glare he was receiving from Anakin. They were probably having one of those mental conversations Jedi did. "How do we know we can trust you?" Qui-Gon finally asked as if ending a debate with his padawan by speaking.

"Because you can trust him." Jango said, pointing out to where Kenobi flew just ahead of the shuttle. "And I follow him."

Qui-Gon looked to Anakin who nodded, a serious expression on his face. "He's the head of the Brothers of Mandalore. The clan that disbanded Death Watch, a terrorist organization that was threatening Mandalore, and right now we can take all the allies we can get, Master."

Qui-Gon had made to reply when a loud explosion rocked their shuttle and the one behind them plummeted to the sand. "Padme!" Anakin cried.

"Anakin!" The voice surprised even Qui-Gon. Filtered through the voice modulator in his helmet, Kenobi was flying next to the open shuttle doors. "We both know the Senator can take care of herself, you have a job to do."

Anakin glared up at the Mandalorian before clenching his teeth and looking down. "Pilot, follow that speeder, it seems Dooku intends on making his exit." Obi-Wan said, grabbing one of the cords inside the shuttle and disabling his jetpack, feet dropping to the metal floor.

"It seems I'm the only one without a proper introduction." Qui-Gon said, clearly still on edge about the Mando'a men, but understanding the inevitability and offering his hand to the gold and red clad Mandalorian. "Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Ka'ra." Obi-Wan introduced himself, clasping Qui-Gon in a Mandalorian grip, bowing his head. "Though I suppose my brother's Master can call me Ben."

"Brother?" Qui-Gon asked, looking over to Anakin who smiled sheepishly.

"My mother got married." Anakin explained innocently. "Ben is her husband's eldest son. So... brothers."

"I suppose that would explain why you were on Tattoine." Qui-Gon said dryly, but humor teasing in his eyes. Some of the tension had slipped from his shoulders and Jango couldn't be positive, but he figured Obi-Wan was smiling under his helmet. Just why he wouldn't tell his old Master his full identity remained a mystery, but he understood. Forgiveness was hard to come by in the Galaxy, and it was no secret what had happened with Qui-Gon Jinn's third padawan.

"While the meeting is lovely, we have a problem to take care of." Jango said, looking out of the shuttle as they hugged the edge of an entrance way, hopping off and rushing in to try and find Boba.

Obi-Wan was third off the transport, looking to Anakin's retreating back darkly. _Don't do anything foolish, brother._

 

Obi-Wan had found Jango's ship, and Jango himself, but unfortunately no trace of the boy. Jango's helmet was off and his face in a tight expression of worry. "We will find him, Jango." Obi-Wan said fiercely. "I will not leave this planet until we do."

Whatever Jango was about to say died on his lips at the sound of a pained cry. Without even looking back to Obi-Wan, Jango was sprinting toward the sound of lightsabers humming and crashing, Obi-Wan chasing after him. "Anakin! Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan cried, rushing to his brother and old master's sides.

The sound of crackling electricity brought Obi-Wan's gaze up to Dooku, watching as he and Yoda battled in near silence. He had never seen Force Lightning before, and in that moment knew he would never want it used against him. Yoda may have been able to dismiss it easily, but it was Master Yoda. The fact Dooku was resorting to using it in the first place was only proof that the Count knew his saber skills were no match for the Master. Dooku turning to them and waving a single hand was all the warning even the force gave him. Suddenly Yoda was doing his best to hold the beams from crashing onto them, and Dooku was fleeing.

Obi-Wan reached into the force to help Yoda, using all of his rusty strength in the force to hold the beams. Dooku could not escape. He could feel the plates on his gloves crack under the strain but at least he hadn't been crushed yet. An arm hooked around his waist and pulled him back, his concentration being broken and the large beams crashing to the ground in the spot where he had just been standing. With a glance backward, Obi-Wan realized that while he struggled to at least slow the decent of the weight, Jango pulled he Jedi out of the way.

Flashes of blue told Obi-Wan that Dooku had not escaped, and was close to being cornered by Master Yoda, but it seemed neither were making much progress. That was, until the sound of a blaster shot rang out and Dooku fell to the ground. Qui-Gon began sitting up in awareness, glancing down to his unconscious padawan then to the small boy who was holding out a trembling blaster, then to Dooku's body laying before Yoda. "Boba." Jango said, drawing the boy's dark eyes before Boba ran across the platform toward his father, throwing himself into Jango's arms, the blaster clattering to the ground.

Obi-Wan felt Yoda's mental probe poke at him, trying to figure out as much of the situation as possible. _I'm sorry, Master Yoda._

_Good it is, to see you again, Obi-Wan. Under different circumstances, I wish it had been._

_If only he could have been spared somehow. Stopped, but not dead..._

_One with the force, he is now._

"Ani!" Padme cried out, running across the platform and holding the wounded padawan. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin's missing arm, the way Padme cupped his cheek, and felt his heart clench. They had lost so much this day.

"Come, Ka'ra." Jango said, pulling Obi-Wan's attention.

Obi-Wan nodded to Jango, then to Yoda before following his brother to another part of the hanger.

 

The war had started, that much was a fact. Obi-Wan knew he had a part in it. He was there at it's conception, he needed to be there at it's end. The Clones were his brothers, all of them, and the Jedi were once his family. Not fighting at their side, he felt, would be wrong. Just as not standing at Anakin's side as he took Padme's hand in his new metal prosthetic would have been wrong. Standing there as the pair were wed, behind the backs of the Order and the Republic itself, Obi-Wan knew there were still things to be fighting for. And for those things, he would fight.

 


	3. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever met Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Anakin asked, raising a brow.  
> Aika smiled and nodded. "Yes, one of my early missions had my master and I guarding a senator. I met him then. He was very kind." She said, looking to the datapad again, trying to ignore the nudge in her mind that always stirred at the mention of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I suppose that's why the pamphlet is so heartbreaking to me. I know the story. I know the story about how he left the Order for her. He had a bright future with the Order, might have been one of the best of us, and he left it for a woman who slept with another man, then published it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, but if any of you follow me on Tumblr (@obae-wan) you will know why this has taken me so long. I do hope it was worth the wait, despite how damned political the whole thing is.

"Knight Tano'bi." A deep voice said, drawing the attention of the young knight. She looked up, loose copper locks falling into her face as she sought out the man speaking. Anakin Skywalker was still just a padawan, but she wasn't entirely sure why. She had been knighted after the battle of Geonosis when her Master died, but Anakin, who had lost a limb at the battle remained unknighted, even now months later.

"Padawan Skylwalker." She greeted, leaning back in her chair, pushing her hair behind her ear and giving him her full attention. "We're agemates, Anakin. I would rather you call me Aika."

Anakin smiled and nodded, sitting across from her. "Fine, Aika. But I expect the same in return." He said, leaning back and looking over the girl. He had only ever met Duchess Satine once in his life, but from that vague memory of a twelve-year old padawan, he could see the resemblance Aika Tano'bi held to her. Her round eyes and slim face, full lips, Aika firmly held the title of most beautiful humanoid in their agemates. It was those eyes, though, that Anakin found comforting, for they were his brother's eyes. It was a shock that Qui-Gon had never noticed, though if he did it was understandable that he never spoke of it. "Have you ever been to Mandalore?"

Aika shook her head, crossing her legs. "No, this will be my first trip there. Though the negotiations aren't fully fledged I'm surprised at them redacting their neutral stance. Would you happen to know anything about that?" She teased, a knowing look in those changeable eyes.

Anakin simply smiled back to her. "Well, I know there has been a lot of tension regarding their Duchess lately, and that even though Death Watch was nipped in the bud, the thought that the Mandalorians are struggling with no longer being a warrior species could be a near-crippling blow to their current world-order." He said with a subtle tilt of the head.

"Now that doesn't sound like you, Anakin. You will never be a diplomat, those aren't your words." Aika snorted, pulling her hair up into a messy bun, sick of it warming her neck. "I was at the battle of Geonosis, I saw the Mando'a with the darksaber. You knew him."

"I do know him." Anakin agreed. "I trust that man with my life too. Everything he does has the best interests of Mandalore at heart, but with the war... It's hard to see past the immediate future. When was the last time we thought of the picture larger than the battles we're fighting and the friends we've already lost?"

Aika bowed her head and smiled to herself. "I'm not sure why you haven't been knighted yet, Padawan Skywalker. You are right, and we are going to pick up a small force of Mandalorian fighters. If you're telling me to count my blessings that we have more people joining our side on the front lines I do see your point." With a slow shake of her head, Aika looked back down to the datapad in her hand. "Have you read the pamphlet Duchess Satine released just weeks before the start of the war? I've been brushing up on my Mandalorian politics. It's... heartbreaking. I can see why the planet wide view of her isn't the best." She stated simply.

"Have you ever met Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Anakin asked, raising a brow.

Aika smiled and nodded. "Yes, one of my early missions had my master and I guarding a senator. I met him then. He was very kind." She said, looking to the datapad again, trying to ignore the nudge in her mind that always stirred at the mention of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I suppose that's why the pamphlet is so heartbreaking to me. I know the story. I know the story about how he left the Order for her. He had a bright future with the Order, might have been one of the best of us, and he left it for a woman who slept with another man, then published it."

Anakin lowered his eyes and sighed. "I do hope you withhold those views when we see them this week."

"You insult me, Skywalker." Aika snapped, eyes narrowed. "I know to keep my personal opinions out of official business, but those opinions are still mine. She wronged him on the most personal level and it was cruel. If she could show that same cruelty in her personal life, how can the Mando'a trust her to not direct that same betraying cruelty toward her people as well?"

Anakin was sure his brows were near his hairline with an amused smile on his lips. "I feel like I should leave you to your enraged reading before your wrath is suddenly turned on me. You may be short but I'm pretty sure you could break me."

"All you pretty boys say that." She said quickly, a teasing smile on her face.

_Force help me, she is her father's daughter..._

 

"I still don't approve of this." Satine stated, blue eyes narrowed at her husband, who was promptly ignoring her gaze. The last month of deep politics, debates and more that one attempt at popular vote from the people themselves- though it all reminded Satine just why the most literal form of democracy didn't actually work in practice, had been draining to them both.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms casually, his light brown tunic tucked into black trousers doing nothing to help Satine focus on being angry with him. "This war is not going to recognize neutrality. Your idealism is childish and you should know better. Our people are restless since the first whispers of Death Watch two years ago, with them disbanded even more people are interested in Brothers Of Mandalore. Our numbers are increasing to the point that we almost have our own army. It's foolish to try and ignore the fact the Mandalorians have always been, and still are, a warrior people. This is not a long-term solution, but for now it's the best way to approach the negative view you remain in."

Satine opened her mouth to retort when a ship landed at platform. So they have finally arrived. After a short moment of waiting a pair walked down the ramp toward them. "Knight Tano'bi, Padawan Skywalker." Obi-Wan greeted with a smile, clasping arms with Anakin easily. "I trust your journey was uneventful."

"As uneventful as a hyperspace flight in a ship full of Mando'a clones can be." Anakin teased with a smile, releasing his grip and letting Obi-Wan bow to Aika.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you, Knight Tano'bi. I'm sorry for the loss of your Master. Brothers of Mandalore's Ka'ra sung your praises during the battle of Geonosis. Congratulations on your knighting." He said, a soft smile on his face that made Aika blink large blue eyes at him.

"Thank you, though I would rather you call me by my first name. You first met me when I was just out of the creche, I feel your standing on formality almost stifling." Aika said with a returning smile.

"Then to you both, I am Obi-Wan. If you would come with the Duchess and I, there is some formal paperwork that requires your signatures and then you get the honor of meeting your cargo." He said, turning and locking eyes with Satine, who's brow was pinched in irritation.

Satine hardly noticed the bow Anakin and Aika offered her and briskly turned to follow Obi-Wan. "Someone's happy." Anakin said dryly under his breath.

"I thought they were still married." Aika said, voice but a whisper. "He wasn't wearing a ring, but she was."

Anakin simply snorted. "I don't blame him. If I had been in his position I wouldn't be wearing it either, legal standing be damned."

_Do keep your whispering to behind closed doors, you two. I would much rather not deal with her complaining about rude Jedi._

Anakin simply grinned at the scolding while Aika jumped at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice in her mind. It had come too easily, through a bond she hadn't even known she had.

"Sir, there's a fight in the Mess." A man ran up to the group, speaking to Obi-Wan. The ginger sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious, but we should be sure nothing gets broken." He said, quickening his pace slightly.

 

There was in fact, a fight in the mess, but it seemed to be more of a practice fight than anything. The pair circled each other, taking a few shots at each other only to be blocked, then circling again. Satine immediately clicked her tongue at the display, looking to her husband. "Make them stop."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It seems to be a friendly spar, it's only hand to hand combat, there's little chance of anyone else getting hurt. I see no reason to make them stop. They will stop when there's a winner." He said, watching one make a dirty shot, causing the other to grunt and change their attack.

"No punishment for dirty fighting?" Anakin asked, glancing to Obi-Wan, who simply shook his head.

Satine frowned, watching the fight. "There's no honor in Mando'a fighting." She spat, eyes narrowed.

"On the contrary." Obi-Wan said, hands on his hips. "The Mando'a know that in a true battle there is no clean fight. Clean fighting can cost lives. What matters is coming back alive. When we go out and fight armies of droids, there is no need for that kind of honor."

"If we can't keep our honor on the battlefield, it makes us no better than those who use droids to do their bidding." Aika said, hands on her hips as though to challenge Obi-Wan directly.

Obi-Wan simply smiled, about to speak when Anakin did in his place. "In a time of war, a leader is needed who is willing to sacrifice whatever is needed, even his own humanity. You can't sacrifice nothing and expect anything to change."

"I'm not sure if that were an insult or a compliment." Obi-Wan admitted, shaking his head. "Besides, it's these men that need the respect. They're the ones going out and taking part in this fight to keep Mandalore from the clutches of Grievous, Ventress, and especially Durge."

"Durge?" Satine asked, looking to Obi-Wan with concerned eyes. "The Gen'Dai bounty hunter?"

"He was recently recruited by the Confederacy. We believe that it was the temptation of killing Fett's clones." Aika said solemnly. "This is why the Mando'a assistance is so important to the effort. Not only is it assistance in the war, it's a sign that the men who are fighting haven't been abandoned by their heritage."

"In the eyes of the Brothers, the clones are Mando'a. Mandalore will always protect their own." Jango said, stepping up to the small group. "How are my sons?"

"Brilliant fighters, brilliant men." Anakin said, nodding his head to the man. "How is Boba?"

"Boba is adjusting to Clan life. Though, he wishes he could accompany us on our mission." Jango said, looking to Obi-Wan. "Shall I bring them to attention, Sir?"

Obi-Wan nodded sharply, watching as Jango turned and whistled loudly. Silence fell over the Mess before the sound of many a booted foot fell into proper stance, Beskar'gam clacking as the many men and women stood at attention. "Brothers. The day has come for you to depart Mandalore and begin your part in the greater fight. Knight Tano'bi and Padawan Skywalker have come with their small company of soldiers to retrieve you and deliver you directly to the front lines as you have all been debriefed. From there you will be split to smaller squads and placed under the command of other Generals until your Ka'ra can join you on the front lines with the rest of your clan under his arm. K'oyacyil!"

There was no cheering, no true response other than the mass donning their helmets at once. It was eerie, but the sort of efficient and soldierly response that could have only come from the Mando'a. "You all may report to your assigned transports, we will see you on the ship." Aika said, bowing to the men and women who had volunteered their lives for the republic.

 

"I have no doubts in their willingness and ability to follow orders, but I do have to take pause at the fact their leader is not joining them in the first deployment." Aika said, walking through the bay of the ship, Anakin silent and steady at her side. She was surprised at how easily she had taken to him, his charm and skill more than enough to endear himself to most of his agemates and also enough to enrage the counsel. It seemed wherever Anakin Skywalker went, action followed.

"Our Ka'ra has many things to focus on." A young, Mando'a accented voice came from a few steps behind them, making the Jedi turn.

The Mando'a girl couldn't have been older than eighteen, her hair cropped short and only a few shades darker than Aika's askew from her helmet which she carried under her arm. "With the political climate on Mandalore right now he has many responsibilities to not only our clan, but to Mandalore herself. All those who are on this ship now have been trained and volunteered to be the first deployment, no matter how badly he wishes to be here, we know he will be with us as soon as he can."

Aika rose a brow at the young girl, tilting her head. "What's your name?" She asked, choosing against questioning her age or readiness for the deployment. She was much younger than the Mandalorian when she first saw combat. While admittedly not the same scale, if Kenobi had approved the deployment as well as the clan's own Ka'ra, then she must be ready.

The girl's round cheeks grew pink as she spoke. "They call me T. I'm part of Kryat squad, General Tano'bi."

Aika nodded and smiled at the girl. "When at ease you may call me Aika. You are rather outspoken, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't have been assigned or trained had I not pushed for it, ma'am." T said, her soft face fading into a determined mask.

"It looks to me that you were trained by the Ka'ra himself, were you not?" Anakin spoke up, arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

T's eyes narrowed as she looked up to the looming padawan. "I was indeed, Commander Skywalker."

"Then it should be no problem for us to practice together, he and I did some training on Tatoine not long before the war." Anakin said, his smile growing no less teasing. It was a challenge T was more than willing to take.

"Name the time, Commander Skywalker, and I will be willing to spar."

 

It had only been three ten-day cycles since they had left Mandalore and Anakin found himself back on Coruscant, walking the hall with his Master, unaware of the true cause of his return. "Master, we have so much to do out on the front lines." Anakin complained finally, his master's silence growing too heavy, irritating like an itch he was scolded for every time he reached to scratch.

"There is a reason for our return. One that we cannot simply ignore. With so many of us away on the front lines we weaken the homefront." Qui-Gon said simply. "And successes are not simply ignored, my young padawan." Qui-Gon's tone was teasing, a small smile tugging at his lips, something Anakin had not seen in some time.

"Master what do you-"

"Master Qui-Gon. Padawan Skywalker." A familiar voice rang out, making the pair turn, a smile spreading on Anakin's face as he saw the pair. Mace Windu stood tall in his traditional robes next to a blue robed Obi-Wan. The Mandoa smiled and nodded his head.

"Master Windu, Duke Kenobi." Anakin said, a brow rising. "What is this?"

"I'm offended, Anakin." Obi-Wan said dryly, a smirk forming on his bearded face. "I have a meeting with the counsel before I go before the senate, it's fortunate I see you here. How has the Clan been behaving?"

Anakin simply crossed his arms and smirked. "It's only been a month, Obi-Wan."

"And yet I know you've had more than one confrontation in that time. Don't tease, Skywalker. I need information for the politicians." Obi-Wan simply said, the pair continuing their pace as Qui-Gon and Mace exchanged looks.

"They have been... Obi-Wan they're a gift on the battle field. Even the youngest of them are incredibly skilled. The Ka'ra pulled out every stop in their training, didn't he?" Anakin said easily.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't believe he did. Though he is itching to get out onto the front lines. Which is what brings me here. Not that I don't enjoy the occasional visit."

"You're not prone to casual visits." Mace scolded, though it only made Obi-Wan smile. "Though we are always glad to see you in our halls again, you never seem to come without some sort of offering to the Order. What is it this time? Another force sensitive youngling? Another army?"

"The clan isn't an army." Obi-Wan was oddly firm in this statement, enough that he could feel the eyes of many Jedi turning to him as they passed. "But Mandalore cannot stay neutral in this situation. We cannot let clones of our kin be sent out like droids to be slaughtered. It makes this war seem too distant. When the lives being lost are as undervalued as much of the Republic's view the Clones, the severity of the war doesn't sink in. This is as much of a sacrifice as it is assistance."

"You believe the Republic doesn't value the life of the clones?" Qui-Gon finally spoke up, making Obi-Wan lock eyes with him.

"No, Master Qui-Gon, but I believe that without a voice that may become true. Cloning is banned in many systems, and to many the clones are an abomination that are only redeemed in their sacrifice to the war effort, and to just as many the Jedi are there to sacrifice for the Republic. The Brothers of Mandalore add a third party of volunteers who are willing to fight for the idea of peace that is viewed as less of an obligation."

That piqued Qui-Gon's interest, enough that Anakin fell back in his pace to allow the pair to walk side-by-side. "What do you mean by obligation?"

"The Jedi are created to sacrifice everything for peace, raised nearly from birth with the training and obligation to risk their lives for peace on even some backwater planet that fell into a civil war. To the Republic it's clear the Order would fight this war as well. That's simply what the Jedi do. Many in the Senate are unaware of the struggles of the Order, unaware of the structure and all that goes into the Order. There are many who didn't even know the Order had their own order of Pilots. They don't realize that Jedi aren't invincible and an endless ocean of super-powered warriors who can battle until the universe inverts itself. The senate views Jedi as warriors, not peace-keepers." Obi-Wan explained, stride matching Qui-Gon's firmly.

"Save it for the Senate, Obi-Wan." Mace said simply. "Why have you come?"

"That is a matter for the full counsel." Obi-Wan said simply, respectfully nodding to the Jedi. "But I would also like to bare witness to what it about to unfold behind those counsel doors."

"Even he knows, Master." Anakin grumbled from Mace's side, making Qui-Gon smile.

 

Anakin's knighting had gone well, the full counsel there for the cut of his braid, his brother standing off to the side, a silent witness as he had been at Anakin's wedding. From there, Obi-Wan approached the counsel on the behalf of the Ka'ra of Brothers of Mandalore, then departed to the senate. The weather was prime Coruscanti exhaust, warm with the soft taste of metal on the tongue that Obi-Wan had grown up with and almost missed the first few days he left the city planet. "We'll be there in only a few short minutes sir." The clone who was escorting his shuttle to the Senate Dome spoke up, making Obi-Wan glance to the front of the open shuttle.

"Thank you, Runoff." Obi-Wan said, looking ahead to the Senate Dome as it loomed before him. The counsel was behind him, well, as much as the counsel supports any decision ever, but it was good to know they were on his side.

There was only a soft, subtle warning in the force before the sound of a blaster shot rang out. Obi-Wan was already turning, his swirl of robes enough of a distraction from the sniper for him to deflect the shot with the palm of his hand. Hissing, he brought his hand to his chest, eyes scanning for the sniper. "Sir! Are you alright?" Runoff snapped, looking back to Obi-Wan and speeding up toward the Senate Dome.

"I'm fine. Get us to the Senate as soon as possible." Obi-Wan said, looking down to his palm. He had seen Anakin do such a move, using the force to deflect a blaster shot, but Obi-Wan had forgotten one crucial thing. Anakin had a fake hand. Naturally, the prosthetic made it easier to deflect. Maybe if he had been in his Beskarg'am, then the deflection would have went better. Now he had a burn scored across his hand, but also still had his life.

 

"The Representative from Mandalore has the floor. Welcome to the Senate, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan was stoic as his senate box floated toward the center of the dome. "Thank you, distinguished senators, for this chance to approach you all in the place of Duchess Satine and the Ka'ra of the Brothers of Mandalore. I know it is up to your vote that the Clan be allowed to join the war effort. As a representative of Mandalore, I share the thanks of my people for allowing the trial run of the three squadrons who are currently fighting on the front lines alongside the Jedi and Troopers.

I know many of you have doubts. Doubts that are well founded. Mandalore's long-standing neutral and peaceful stance changing so abruptly during the first months of this war is more than enough to give pause. The fall of Death Watch and rise of Brothers of Mandalore have turned many eyes to my home, suspicions whispered about the true alignment of the Clan are well founded, but allow me to speak personally about this matter. The Ka'ra of the Clan knew the entire political and economic climate of Mandalore was hanging in the balance."

 

Qui-Gon leaned forward slightly at the holovid streaming live from the Senate. "Is that a bandage on his hand?" Anakin asked, sitting next to his Master.

"An attempt was made on his life as he approached the Senate after leaving the Counsel." Qui-Gon said, eyes not leaving the screen. He recalled the many diplomatic missions they had gone on together, he and Obi-Wan. He had always known his Padawan would make a good diplomat, but standing there, addressing the Senate calmly and firmly, part of Qui-Gon mourned the end of their apprenticeship, and the end of Obi-Wan's time as a Jedi. He would have made a magnificent Jedi Knight.

"Enough talk of Mando'a politics!" A senator roared from his box. "Why should we allow these terrorists to join with our soldiers!? How do we not know they are not pawns of the separatists?"

"Because I trust every member of the Clan with my life." Obi-Wan said firmly. "And with the lives of my friends who fight on the front lines where I cannot. It's no secret my history in the Jedi Order. Many of the Commanders and Generals- Padawans, Knights, and Masters of the Order who fight for our systems are the nearest thing I have to family, Senator. If we allowed Mandalore to remain neutral in this war, it would have turned my planet into a war zone, a clear space for the Republic and Separatists to battle atop. The Clan assisted in bringing down an organization that threatened the very lives of my people then offer their own to defend yours. The Brothers of Mandalore are not a terrorist organization. Admittedly, they were closer to vigilantes, but their priority has always been the well being of the Mandalorian people. To keep my people safe, they are willing to fight a war for the ideal of peace Mandalore has aspired towards for years."

"All we know of Mando'a fighting are the bounty hunters. You suggest that we simply take your word for it that we allow these people- who you are not even born of- to join a war with no clear loyalties but to themselves?" The Senator waved a three fingered hand at Obi-Wan passionately.

To that, Obi-Wan blinked multiple times as if to process the fact that someone had actually just said that to him. "Senator Gaanedi, I ask that you take a moment to look to the Clone Trooper who stands at the entrance to your senate box. That man is a member of Judicial, and likely an exemplary soldier in his own right. That man is also the clone of a Mando'a Bounty Hunter. Without my people," Obi-Wan let a small, protective wave roll off of him and into the force as he claimed the Mando'a people as his own once again. "There would be no army of the Republic, and the Republic would have already fallen. There are not enough Jedi, and the Jedi are peace-keepers. Not Warriors. Mandalore accepts the clones as our own kin, do those of you who send them off to the slaughter look down on accepting them as sentient life that you will not allow this clan to fight with their brothers?"

"Fancy you bring up Warriors." Senator Eenar spoke up from her box, the Nosaurian Senator looking at Obi-Wan with eyes that appeared far more tired than they likely were. A perfectly timed subject change that made Obi-Wan silently seethe within the force. His words were not allowed the time they deserved to be processed by the Senate. "From the dawn of Mandalore, your people have been that very thing. Warriors. Do you suggest now, before this August Body, that this is not a lapse back into that which brings you before us today?"

"Mandalore had indeed been a warrior culture. The complete ban on nearly all things violent made our planet suffer. Many left, having lost employment, others turned to Bounty Hunting, but many continued to live their lives the way they always had. It was a difficult adjustment, but the new generations coming from Mandalore are as peaceful as children of Aldeeran." Obi-Wan dared say. "The Brothers of Mandalore simply cannot sit aside, pretending they will be safe as their brothers die on the front lines."

"But in Mandalore joining the war effort, it only extends the inevitable battles. Accepting the Brothers of Mandalore into the Army of the Republic only elongates the war." Senator Amidala's voice rang out, strong and clear. Her deep brown eyes darted to Obi-Wan's bandaged hand then back to his face as she spoke. "By creating more confrontation, Mandalore assists in fueling the war machine, draining the funds of the Republic and weakening us more than assisting us. The Jedi and their Clone Troopers wage battles that have consumed trading routes and suffocate planets in the Core Systems. By adding more to the army, it allows reason for the Separatist army to build more droids and stretch farther across the systems."

"While I can follow your logic, Senator Amidala, I highly doubt the actual probability of your statement. If the Separatist army had the supplies to do so, they would have already. The Brothers of Mandalore will not be acting alone without proper supervision by Senate sanctioned Jedi. It's adding more cards to the hand we already hold." Obi-Wan said, eyes locking with hers. The pair had always had a close friendship since their first meeting, always debating and able to talk around each other for hours. It was rare one did not concede to the superior arsenal of the other's argument, and often times opinions changed civily. Obi-Wan was not surprised that she had spoken up against him in this matter. "If the Separatists do choose to make such a move, it's entirely likely they would centralize their current troops away from where new factories were being built. This is the very reason why we have as many contingency plans in war as we do. Scouts, double agents, tacticians, a battle is much more than a mindless mosh. A single battle on a specific planet can often trace back to months of planning and a cause, one that a skilled tactician can spot easily. With enough soldiers, we can manage to solve the very problem you suspect before it is ever truly reaped."

Padme smiled slightly, only stifling it after a moment, knowing the holocams managed to capture it. "You have me at a disadvantage, Kenobi. Your knowledge of the deepest inner workings of war admittedly outreach my own." She said, voice soft yet projecting clear enough that many senators fell silent. "Mandalore has planned this offer well, a sacrifice it pains me to consider. The light you have shown on the issues is much for us all to consider. The faith your home places in the Republic gives me hope." She said, nodding her head as her own Senate Box retreated to it's home.

"What of the Duchess then?" A senator spoke up, and it was enough to make Padme's box stop. "Do you truly expect us to trust a woman who would so publicly admit a scandal like she had? Her personal betrayal hints only toward greater betrayals."

"Duchess Satine Kryze made a mistake, as all sentient beings do. Owning up to it in the face of the possible crumble of the entire governing system on Mandalore was a brave thing to do." Padme spoke up on Satine's behalf. "Do I condone her actions? No. But I do not believe that the mistake of one woman with limited power can reflect the disposition of all of Mandalore."

"It's not Duchess Satine that I ask you trust." Obi-Wan's voice drew attention back to him. He knew the scandal would be approached here. "The Duchess was reluctant to pull from her neutral stance, despite how logical the move would be. She sees war as despicable as many of you here do, but she values the lives of her people. She agreed to remain as far from the relations of the war as possible, for her own health as well as to allow those more qualified to deal with the specific issues. It is not Duchess Satine who controls the Brothers of Mandalore. Their Ka'ra remains in close contact with the Jedi Counsel and myself alone. If you find you cannot trust the Duchess, trust the Jedi who hold your lives in their hands."

"Senators, Representative." The Chanselor's voice filled the senate dome, eyes turning to him. "I thank you all. It is time we are called to a recess to think on this matter." Palpatine's eyes seemed to remain on Obi-Wan, a gaze that made the younger man's skin crawl, a sense of foreboding settling in his abdomen.

 

"Obi-Wan" Padme's voice pulled Obi-Wan from his pensive thoughts, looking up to see the woman walking to him. "Are you well? I heard of the attempt on your way here." She said, reaching her hands out to him.

Obi-Wan smiled, letting her hands take his and pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks. "I am well, Padme, thank you."

"Come, join me in my office. It will be some time before we are called back." She said, taking his arm and strolling with him to her office. They remained silent until the door was firmly shut. Padme walked calmly to her desk and pressed a button beneath it's classic wooden frame. Looking to Obi-Wan, she smiled again. "No one will be able to hear us now."  
Obi-Wan clicked his tonuge but smiled in return. "Comm jammers are unethical, Senator." He teased, sitting as she motioned to the small couch.

"How is your hand?" She asked, sitting next to him and gently taking the bandaged appendage in her own. At Obi-Wan's flippant "just burnt", she carefully unwrapped the bandage, breath softly catching at the angry red and blistering skin. "Obi-Wan, you must get some bacta on that."

"Bacta?" Obi-Wan raised a brow to the woman. "I've only heard of it recently, but Mandalore hasn't been on the list of plants who can receive it. Is it truly as miraculous as people claim?" He asked, watching Padme stand and move to her desk.

"I believe I have some in a kit here. I'm sure you'll encounter it more in the future." She said, making direct contact with Obi-Wan. "I don't believe the Ka'ra will remain out of the war for long."

Obi-Wan looked out the large windows, his smile turning melancholy. "Satine was right. I do have a nasty habit of carrying confrontation wherever I go."

Padme sat next to her friend, placing a strip of bacta on his palm. "I swear, you should never have taught that trick to Anakin. Seeing others use it made your forget your need for gloves. You should have ducked out of the way."

"Or let myself be shot. Surely that would have had more of an effect on the Senate. I fear we will not be allowed to join the war effort."

Padme sighed, her hands going to rest in her lap. "Obi-Wan, you know my doubts. I fear for all of us if this war continues. It's already been too long, but you and the Jedi speak as though it will last much longer."

Obi-Wan nodded solmnly. "I'm afraid it will. With the way the odds are stacked, I can already see that there are more systems about to pull from the Republic. More strength offered to the side of the Seperatists than we will be able to counter. The war will last much longer than it has any right to."

The door chime rang before Padme could respond, a golden cased droid going to the door to allow the visitors in. The sight of the droid pulled a laugh from Obi-Wan. "Is that 3-PO?" He asked, looking at the waddling droid.

"A gift from Bail."

"I've heard my name." Bail Organa said, striding into the room, a smile on his face. "Obi-Wan. It was quite the address you made."

"Bail." Obi-Wan said in a simple reply, standing and moving toward the man. The embrace was more intimate that either had expected, the men clinging to each other as if they were drowning. "It has been too long..."

"I'm so very sorry, Obi-Wan." Bail breathed into the shorter man's hair, only releasing Obi-Wan to clasp his arms. "I heard of the attempt as well. How are you?"

"I've officially been exposed to bacta, and with the assist of Senator Amidala, will be scarless and fully healed before we know it." Obi-Wan said simply, hands resting on his friend's elbows. "Come, sit. I'm sure you have come for more reasons than to discuss my hovercar ride here."

"True." Bail said, walking with Obi-Wan to sit on the couch. It was odd, yet comforting, to sit between two of the most firm and peace-keeping senators who were also two of his closest friends. "But you are truly the reason I have come to visit. I haven't seen you in quite some time, and despite Padme's comforts, I needed to see your well being myself. With Satine..."

"Everything with Satine is under control, Bail. But your worry is flattering."

"You do not wear your ring anymore, Obi-Wan. We were all paying attention to your hands during your address. Between the bandage and lack of ring, there was a lot of whispering." Bail said, taking his friend's uninjured hand and squeezing it. "I know you wish to fight, but we worry that you're using the war as an escape. What will you do when the war is over?"

Obi-Wan looked to Bail and paused. What would he do? What would the clan become when there was no more fighting to be done? There was always the possibility of them joining judicial on Mandalore... or... or...

Luckily the door chime interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts before he could be incriminated by his own silence. "Knight Skywalker and Padawan Lars."

Padme blinked a few times, looking to Obi-Wan with a questioning expression as C3-PO announced the new visitors. "Well, your office seems to be very popular today, Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan teased.

"No, Obi-Wan. It is you who are popular." Anakin said as he stepped into view. "The Chancellor has insisted that you are gifted a Jedi Guard until the decision is made in the Senate on your proposal, considering what happened this morning. Let me introduce Padawan Gale Lars. He's the one assigned as your guard."

A padwan who could not have been older than sixteen standard stood at Anakin's side. He had the same golden red hair as Obi-Wan, but those eyes... the deepest blue of Mandalore. Freckles covered his face and his tunics were more rogueish than even Anakin's. His padawan braid fell down over his shoulder, resting on his chest while the rest of his auburn locks were messily tied behind his head. No traditional padawan cut it seemed. "A pleasure to meet you, Padwan Lars." Obi-Wan spoke up, a small smile on his face. "I do hope your assignment will be boring."

"As do I, representative." Gale spoke up, voice much deeper than was expected at his appearance. His force signature sang of playfulness, but a firm will. Obi-Wan could not have been prouder.

"Please, Padawan Lars, call me Obi-Wan. I do not like to stand on such a formality."

"Then I ask that you call me Gale, Obi-Wan."

The look that Padme and Anakin shared was one of understanding, pain, and almost longing.

 

The Chansellor's Office was mostly dark, the sounds only of a holoprojection filled the room. The battle of Geonosis played, but the focus was of a single Mandalorian. The darksaber moved perfectly in his hand... Yes... Yes, there was much to think about. A non-Jedi who wishes to enter the war on the side of the light, but who wields a weapon of the Sith. A seeming closeness with Anakin Skywalker. Much to think on, indeed.

The silence continued as the holo was paused, the Mandalorian with the Darksaber pierced through a droid, oil splattered across parts of his armor. Darth Sidious wished to see that armor stained with blood. Blood of the Jedi. "Be sure that the bill is passed." Sidious' voice filled the room, rough and hissing. "I want the Ka'ra. I want him for myself."

 


	4. See Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kenobi cannot fight with us.” The Ka’ra said, looking to the hilt of the blade. “But his gift of the saber to an unskilled force user who had managed to pull together this merry band of misfits was a blessing from the Force itself. A reminder of who we fight for, and who we fight with. When this war is done, this blade will likely be retired again and in the possession of it’s proper owner. But in this moment, I ask you accept it as my loyalty to the republic. The day it disappears from your possession, you will know we have gone."

            The crechemaster took the infant gently from his arms, looking down at the sleeping babe's face. “Thank you for your gift to the order.” She said, pushing a coil of dark hair behind her large ear. “Tell me, what would you wish his name to be?” She asked, looking up to the blue eyes of the man standing before her. Those eyes didn't leave the child's resting face, soft tufts of red bore the baby's crown, but he was sure those deep blue eyes would remain the same, just as his mother's.

            “Gale. Gale Lars.” The Coruscanti lilt to the man's voice made the babe stir slightly, blinking eyes to seek out his father.

            “Hush now, little one.” The crechemaster cooed, looking back to the man. “Master Yoda would like to see you before you leave. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mister Kenobi?”

            “Please. If I may see her...” Obi-Wan asked, tugging down his hood.

            Eyes locked before she sighed, looking down. “She's in a clan now. They're in bed. Master Yoda will be able to take you.” She said, looking to the child again.

            Obi-Wan bowed to her before turning toward the door, able to feel the old master's beckoning from the room beyond. “Obi-Wan.” The Crechemaster called out softly, making him pause. “He is strong in the force. Maybe stronger than his sister.”

            Obi-Wan simply continued his trek into the other room, trying to strengthen his shields. It was just as hard as the first time... parting with his child. “Obi-Wan.” Yoda's voice came, making Obi-Wan pause at the Master. In Yoda's arms was a young child, no more than two years old. She slept soundly, her bright red hair falling in sheets across her shoulders. “Sense something, she could.” Yoda explained as Obi-Wan drew closer. “See for herself, she wished to. But awake, she did not stay.”

            Her soft round cheeks were as pale as her mother's, lips parted in slumber, Obi-Wan could not tare his eyes from the girl's face. “Carry her, you will. To bed, she must be returned.”

            “Master I-”

            “Carry her, you will.” Yoda repeated, glaring at Obi-Wan until the young man picked up the girl, cradling her in his arms. “Strong in the force, she is. Sense you, she could, from hyperspace. A bond, you may have.”

            “Any bond we had will have been severed by now.” Obi-Wan said, looking down to Yoda as they began moving to the room of the girl's clan. “It is possible she is simply that strong. Or a bond she may have with her brother.”

            Yoda simply shook his head, the pair entering a darkened resting chamber. The two dozen sleeping children, all initiates in the Order. The threads of possibility flowed from each sleeping mind, able to brush against Obi-Wan's own. “Sad, it is. That your training you did not complete. Overwhelming, the visions can be.”

            “I've managed rather well with them master.” Obi-Wan said, looking down to his daughter. “They've become less vivid, less like true visions. More recently it's like a... knowledge. A sort of knowing what is going to happen. The threads of possibility are less visual than they had been in my training.” Without looking he could tell that Yoda was looking at him curiously. “Just looking at Aika now... I know that she will be knighted before she is truly ready. Dark threads lay in her future, the sort of darkness that settles into my core and tastes like electricity.”

            Yoda let out a low hum, shaking his head. “Worry too much, you do.” He said, finally drawing Obi-Wan's eyes. “Put the child down, you should. Or wake her crechemates, we will.”

            Obi-Wan looked to his daughter's sleeping face again before laying her out onto the empty cot they had been standing over. “Tell me, Master. What do you see in the futures of my children?”

            Yoda let out a steady hum, reaching out with a green hand to push back strands of the sleeping child's hair from her forehead. “In their future, it is you I see.”

 

 

            “Red twelve, incoming spider droids on your nine.” Aika hated being on the star destroyer. Hands clenched into fists, barking orders over the coms, micro managing the battle from afar. She'd rather be on ground assault, however there was no ground to assault on. They had been sitting on these trading routes for months, and still there was no motion from the Senate to allow support from Mandalore. She and Knight Skywalker had been paired rather tightly in those months, sent off together for whichever campaign they were out to disrupt. And there was little Skywalker did better than disrupt.

            “Those damn things can break through hulls now!?” Was the response, a shrill and irritated cry that fell into beautiful Mando'a vulgarity.

            “General, we won't be able to keep up like this.” Captain Cupsi said, giving a glare to the control panel beneath his gloved hands. “When will they run out of damn droids!?”

            “Long after we run out of soldiers.” Aika said, glaring tightly out the viewscreen. The view was a mess. Debris, explosions, blaster fire dancing flashes of light between the ships of her friends and the Seperatist droids.

            “They're like goddamn insects!”

            “General Tanobi, mind if we crash your party?” A voice came over the comms, filtered heavily through a modulator, but oddly familiar.

            “Identification, immediately.” Aika demanded, hand clenching tightly to the control panel. Who managed to get onto their encrypted com network?

            There was a soft, light chuckle that left an oddly warm feeling in Aika's chest before an answer came. “Order 282 has been approved. Ka'ra at your service ma'am. I have three full squads behind me ready to enter this battle at your orders.”

            Aika fell completely silent. The Senate finally acted. They approved the interference of the Brothers of Mandalore in the war. Numbers and tactics ran through her head quickly. Even with three more squadrons, they might still lose this battle, then they would lose the progress they had made over the last month. “Stand by, Ka'ra.”

            “Yes Ma'am.”

            “Skywalker, will we be getting any support on your side?” Aika barked into another comm. With the Brothers joining them their chances had increased, but without even more support shortly.

            “My Master will be arriving in thirty minutes, if we can hold until then…” Anakin’s voice same, just as irritated with his position as Aika, if not more so.

            “More support from the Brothers within fifteen. If we can keep until then, the staggering support may see us in a dim success.” The Ka’ra’s voice came again, making Aika pause. He was right, but there were still the issues of no real progress. They couldn’t continue just keeping things at this rate, a standstill with the core worlds suffering with their trade routes stalled.

            Aika had known Anakin since he was brought to the Creche, four years older than her and as restless as he was now. She had tried so hard to bring him into the fray of her agemates, welcome him, trust him, and at times looked to him for guidance. Now, with hundreds of lives relying on the call she would make, she felt like that five-year-old, looking at a hopeless situation with no true idea what move to make. Again, she looked to him for reassurance, eyes shifting to his star destroyer on her view screen. “Tell me, Anakin. Can we make any true progress on this route? Will we be able to take this back for the Republic?” She asked, voice quiet, but still firm.

            Silence answered her for a long moment before Anakin’s voice came again. “I think there’s a way we can do just that.”

            “Vod, are you suggesting what I believe you are?” The Ka’ra’s voice sounded again.

            “Aika, you, Ben and I need to get ourselves on that command ship.”

 

            “So you’re telling me that in the half hour it took me to arrive here, the three of you got yourselves on the confederate command ship, and snuck yourselves to the bridge, and set the self-destruct, but we still found ourselves here.” Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn said dryly over the comms as Aika, Anakin, and Ben floated in an escape pod, a battle still waging over their heads.

            “In our defense, Master, it worked.” Anakin said lamely, kicking his brother as Ben snickered. “And we’re much closer to a victory here.”

            Aika leaned forward, resting her elbows on the control panel. “The seps are scattered and a mess, we’ll have control of the trade route within the month now.”

            Qui-Gon let out a sigh of the long-suffering before speaking again. “That’s beside the point, Knight Tanobi. Don’t you believe it was-“

            “Too easy.” Ben spoke up. “It was. Far too easy. It was a test, and now we get to see if we passed or failed. The Seperatists are hiding something, and it’s almost time for the veil to be removed. We will soon find things more difficult than before.”

            “That’s not very comforting, Ben.” Anakin grumbled.

            “Comforting or not, the Ka’ra is correct. There has been a shift, and I have a bad feeling about it.” Qui-Gon said, watching as the pod was pulled into their tractor beam. “I expect the three of you on my bridge shortly.”

 

            Obi-Wan Kenobi found himself already itching for a fighter within ten minutes of being on the bridge, despite his distaste for flying. It was entirely Riz’s fault. The more he flew with her, the more he hated flying, but he would give anything for being in a speeder with her than on that bridge, tension tangible between himself and Qui-Gon. “My squad will remain with me strictly; we will not be split between you.” He said firmly, glaring through his helmet at the towering Jedi. Stubborn as ever, Qui-Gon stared him down in return.

            “You have no say in this, Ka’ra.” Qui-Gon stated, his sympathy for the Mando’a gone after the man proved to push every button he had as though they were open and raw nerves for the playing.

            “I have the only say in this, Master Jedi.” Ben growled in return. “At a single word, my whole clan can withdraw from this conflict and watch the Republic burn. It is on my word they fight, my word they rest, my word they trust. I will not leave my brothers and sisters closest to me.”

            “Sir.” A deep voice came from behind Obi-Wan, making the man relax slightly before turning. “We will be with our brothers, and trust you in the hands of our brothers. If they demand our squad is parted, we will go. We will always be at your side, Sir.”

            “Master Jedi, we ask that you understand this.” Bo-Katan spoke up, walking up to Obi-Wan’s side and standing firm, helmet held under her arm. “This squad holds the first members of the Brothers of Mandaore. Family by fire, we are the strongest of the clan. While we understand the strategy behind splitting us, we support our Ka’ra’s choice, if our opinions hold any sway. I will not part from my brother willingly, and wish to fight at his side.”

            Silence fell across the bridge, the clones looking to Bo-Katan with an odd look in their eyes. “I will gladly fight with all of Mandalore’s kin, but my squad is my closest family. The ones I trust the most to work with me in perfect tandem.” Ben said, looking to Aika and Anakin. “I have seen the same workings within the Jedi, teams formed by their ability to compliment others with their skills. Where one falters, the other stands tall. When one wing is down, the other flies stronger. My brothers and sisters are scattered across the stars, fighting just as yours are, but I see three Jedi here who would choose each other as a team above any others.”

            The words seemed to balm the situation in Qui-Gon’s mind, eyes softening. “Then Ka’ra. You must choose the Jedi you will be following. The Counsel cannot approve of your random appearances at battles.”

            Bo-Katan and Erud shared looks over Ben’s head before their Kara moved a hand to his belt. “Starlight Squad of the Brothers of Mandalore have long ago chosen the Jedi they will follow.” He said, unlatching a lightsaber from his belt, the lines of the hilt very familiar to Qui-Gon, who’s heart took time to pause in his chest. The Ka’ra ignited the blade between himself and Qui-Gon Jinn, casting a blue light across the aged Jedi’s face and battle worn edges of the Mando’s helmet. “We follow one who left, following his heart and the force, just as we will. One does not need to be a Jedi to feel the force and how it speaks to us, we go where we are needed.”

            A small smile managed to form across Aika Tanobi’s soft lips, looking past the blade to the Ka’ra’s very soul it felt. “And where are you needed now, Ben? What does the force pull you?”

            There was more silence as Ben disengaged the lightsaber, holding it as an offer to Qui-Gon Jinn. “To the hands of the Jedi before me. The Starlight Squad will follow the Force before all things, but for now, Qui-Gon Jinn, we will follow you as well.”

            Qui-Gon looked over the man before him, his serenity wavering. The war was costing The Order more than anything else ever had, and even now Qui-Gon knew the Jedi were not following the Force. They were strung along by politics and the Senate. It seemed now the Code- which he had always looked down his nose at- and the Force were secondary to the Jedi Order. The Ka’ra was as much a comforting reminder of the force as a fall into a freezing river. None had tested him this severely in his ability to stay calm and firm for many years, and his emotions ran rampant beneath his mask of Jedi calm. The saber in this man’s hand had so many memories attached to it, the smile of a boy who no longer existed. The Padawan Qui-Gon had lost to the royal blue of Mandalore. “Did your representative offer this blade to you, Ka’ra?” Qui-Gon finally voiced, doing his best to meet the man’s eyes through his helmet. “For if so, I would see you return it to him at the end of this war.”

            “Kenobi cannot fight with us.” The Ka’ra said, looking to the hilt of the blade. “But his gift of the saber to an unskilled force user who had managed to pull together this merry band of misfits was a blessing from the Force itself. A reminder of who we fight for, and who we fight with. When this war is done, this blade will likely be retired again and in the possession of it’s proper owner. But in this moment, I ask you accept it as my loyalty to the republic. The day it disappears from your possession, you will know we have gone.”

            Qui-Gon was momentarily reluctant, but placed his hand upon the cool metal-

 

            _“Yes, just as my Master wishes, accept that hatred. Embrace your rage.” Her soft voice hissed as the sound of cracking stone grew closer._

_The cry of grief and rage was heard in the Force itself, a wave of raw power pressing out and shattering the windows. “No! Obi-Wan don’t!” The soft voice of grief from his side called out where he could not, only watching in horror as the red hair shifted across Obi-Wan’s face, looking to the Sith, tears streaking down his face-_

            Qui-Gon blinked again in the present, looking down to find the saber gripped tightly in his hand as well as the Ka’ra’s gloved one. In the space of a moment the black glove was releasing the hilt and Ben staggered back. “I’m afraid I… am unfamiliar with that sort of… vision.” The Ka’ra forced out, voice clearly shaken even through the ever-constant modulator. “I must rest. Please give Bo Katan any reports we may need in my stead.” Was all he said before turning and retreating from the bridge.

            “Master,” Anakin spoke up, stepping toward Qui-Gon who was staring at the hilt in his hand. “What did you see?”

            Qui-Gon remained quiet for a moment before shaking his head. “Anakin, I want you to tell me everything you know of the Ka’ra. He is your brother, and I need you to tell me that I can trust him.” Anakin was silent for a moment before nodding. “Starlight Squad will remain with us, Captain, will you let the squad know their room assignments, please.” Qui-Gon requested, looking up to Cody who had been watching silently from the edge of the bridge. “I’m sure the Ka’ra has located his own berth.”

 

            Cody felt far too comfortable with the Brothers of Mandalore, well, more comfortable than he had honestly wanted to. He had heard about what the Mandalorian Representative had voiced to the senate, knew in theory the Clan’s view of the clones… but to be on the receiving end of the welcoming affection was something completely different. Knocking on the door of the berth that had been assigned to the Ka’ra, Cody waited. The door slid open, revealing a man sitting in the shadows. His back was turned to the door, but Cody could see the outline of cropped hair, objects levitating around him as he meditated. The two lightsabers orbited him while other simple objects floated in their own space. Pouches, ration bars, and his helmet which slowly floated to situate itself on his head. “Hello, Commander.” The man’s voice was like a purr through the voice modulator.

            “Sir, I was sent by General Skywalker. He would like to spar with you.” Cody said, watching as the objects that had been hovering in the air slowly found their ways to their homes as the Ka’ra stood.

            Turning to Cody, the man approached, resting a calming hand on Cody’s shoulder. “Thank you, Cody.” He said, exiting the room. “I suppose I’ll have to release my com code so you won’t be running errands in trying to find me. Would you mind accompanying me to the training salle? At least I assume that’s where he’ll be wanting to meet me.”

            “Actually, he’s in the landing bay.” Cody said, looking to the Ka’ra with raised brows when the man paused.

            “My brother is quite a showoff; I don’t know what else I expected.” He said, chuckling and shaking his head.

 

            Of course there was a crowd, Obi-Wan had resigned himself to it, but as Anakin opened a spar, the crowd only grew. “So why do you still wear the helmet, Ben?” Anakin asked, just blocking one of Ben’s sabers.

            “You know why I wear the helmet, Anakin.” Dodge, parry, dance out of the way. Though they had only sparred together twice before, it was like Ben was already accustomed to Anakin’s fighting style.

            Anakin shook his head. “No, I ask why you do it here. We’re comrades here.”

            “Because even the soldiers don’t need another face.”

            “What do you mean?”

            Ben managed to score a small burn across Anakin’s sleeve, but it wasn’t enough to have him out. “The War doesn’t need another face to Martyr, another man to kill and move on. The galaxy needs a symbol, something that when I fall, another can pick up my armor and continue after me. Under this helmet there is not a man, not flesh and blood. Under this helmet there is an ideal, and ideals are blaster-proof.”

            Before Anakin could answer, the alarms went off. Jerking his head to find the source, Ben managed to notice just how large the crowd had grown. Qui-Gon had his eyes on him, and for a moment he froze. God that man…

            “Sir, we’re being requested on the surface of the planet. Something went wrong.”

 

            Asajj calmly circled her hostages. Yes, it was the civilians that would help her get his attention, after all, her dearest Ka’ra was a civilian himself technically. It would only be a matter of time before she came face to face with him. Oh yes. She was going to find out who it was beneath that helmet, and she would take pleasure in it. “Sir. We have incoming from the east.”

            “Send out reinforcements, capture anyone with a lightsaber.” She ordered the droid, itching to go out and hunt him herself. No, no her trap was too well laid, and he would spring it willingly.

 

            “Bo!” Ben yelled, jumping in to cover his sister, gripping his lightsabers tightly. “This has to be a trap. They’re practically letting us through.”

            “Well, that are you going to do then?” Bo Katan asked, glaring as she shot down more droids.

            Obi-Wan looked around them, spotting the weakest point. “I’m going on ahead. We don’t know who the trap is for, but I suspect it’s for one of the Generals. Keep pressing through, and let the other squads know I’m moving in alone. Our priority are the civilians; we need to keep them alive.”

            Bo Katan slapped her brother’s shoulder and nodded. “Get going, Ka’ra.” She said, moving to create a distraction. “Generals, Ka’ra is jumping through to spring the trap. Civvies are our priority. Keep your squads moving through.” She said over the primary coms.

            “Does he have any backup?” Skywalker.

            “Negative, we’re to keep pushing as he buys us time.”

           

 

            “Ah, Ka’ra. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Asajj purred, lips spread in a feral grin as she looked the man’s armor over. At least, she had assumed it was a man. Looking over the size of the Ka’ra now and way they carried themselves, she was reconsidering. There was an almost feminine elegance with the way the Ka’ra moved.

            “You have me at a disadvantage, Lady Sith.” The Ka’ra retorted, voice smooth through the modulator. Likely masculine indeed, but oh how she wanted proof.

            “Flatterer.” She said, waving down the droids. “Keep your attention on the front lines and the civilians. He’s mine.”

            “Promises, promises.”

            “Oh, I do think I like you. I’m Asajj Ventress, apprentice under my Lord Sidious.” She bowed gracefully to the Ka’ra, much like a lioness readying to pounce on her prey. She had seen the mighty wild cats under her Master’s captivity. Strong and proud, she had hoped to one day be more like them as they tore their prey to shreds.

            The Ka’ra bowed his head slightly in return. “Ka’ra Shus’huk.” He said in form of his own name.

            “Not the kindest title.” Ventress said, tiring of word play, her hands twitching to the hilts on her belt.

            The Ka’ra merely shrugged, taking his own blades and igniting them. “My dear sister gifted it to me while I was still at home.”

            “I care not for your sister, only to see the face beneath your helmet.” And like that she was charging at him.

            Their blades collided like lightning, sparks flying with the force of their attack. “Oh but Ventress.” The Ka’ra purred, and for a moment Asajj thought they would reach out to touch her. “Doesn’t the mystery enthrall you? Excite you? Keep you on edge as you look into my helmet and wonder what’s going on beneath?”

            Asajj snarled, attacking again, teeth barred. “I care little for the face you hide. My master however… oh how he wants you. And he will have you.” Their blades parried again and again before Asajj continued. “And once you’ve bowed to him… the I might have you on your knees for myself.”

            “Oh Asajj.” The Ka’ra spoke, voice low enough to only just be picked up by his modulator. “Your master will never touch me, and if he does, it will be him clutching at me as he breathes his last.” The threat resonated in the Force, enough to make Asajj falter before jumping away.

            “Oh I see now why he likes you so much. I will find out who you are, my dear, Ka’ra.” Asajj said, her face still a scowl.

            “Leaving so soon?” The Ka’ra questioned, glancing around, scenting for a trap.

            “I know when to pull myself back. You I can handle, but three Jedi brats trying to distract me? Too troublesome for such a simple task. I look forward to seeing your face when next we meet.”

 

            “What were you thinking?” Qui-Gon barked, hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Going in with no backup, going against a Sith Apprentice?”

            The Ka’ra seemed unphased at the outburst, instead giving attention to a datapad in his hands. “It was a trap, and it seemed as though it was for one of you. Evidently I was wrong.”

            “Wrong.” Qui-Gon stated more than asked, voice a heavy grumble.

            “Yes, it seems whoever Miss Ventress’ master is has some sort of interest in me. The idea makes my skin crawl but at least we know we have someone’s attention. I do hope she passed on my message.” He said simply, tapping on the datapad and letting out a small sigh. “But for now it seems Durge is heading toward this sector, perhaps we should focus on actual problems. Well, beyond the one you have with me of course.”

            Qui-Gon quietly seethed as the Ka’ra turned his back, exiting the bridge.

 

            Durge was indeed heading to that sector, dropping from hyperspace mid firefight. “General Jinn.” The Ka’ra’s voice sounded through the comms. “Shadow squad is following through with their mission, I will be smuggling my way onto Durge’s command ship with him.”

            “Not alone.” Qui-Gon ordered, looking to the Resolute through his viewport where he knew Anakin and the Ka’ra stood on the bridge, startled by the sudden wave of protectiveness over the Mando’a.

            “Master.” Anakin’s voice replied instead. “I wasn’t planning on letting him go alone. Padawan Tano is on board with her Master Tanobi, they will be taking control of the Resolute while Ben and I face Durge. Keep the assault steady, no hits we may be boarding. Keep targeting Durge’s ship as usual.”

            “Anakin that’s-“

            “Master Jinn.” The Ka’ra’s voice was almost quiet, able to make all other noises seem silent and pull all focus. “I cannot lose any more of my brothers to Durge’s cruelties. He must be dealt with, Shadow Squadron and I have been planning this assault for months. All the pieces have finally come into place. If you will not trust me, trust Anakin.”

            There was silence before Qui-Gon sighed, shaking his head. “I do hope you won’t sacrifice an entire ship in your boarding attempt.”

            “Oh Master, you know me.” Came Anakin’s unpromising reply, before the comm line closed.

            Sith,

 

            “Maverick! Pull that escape pod in!” Aika’s voice commanded over the comm line. “Knight Skywalker reports he is inside, at least one member of Shadow squadron needs medical attention. I will continue the mission on planet, Master Koon is already in transit here.”

            Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose, watching as Durge’s ship continued to explode and crumble in the void. These Mandalorians would be the end of him.

 

            Battles became the marker of time that passed, and each time Qui-Gon saw the Ka’ra, the more markers he saw added to the man’s armor. Though even the surety of that had been called into question. Clones and Jedi alike making bets on the gender of the Ka’ra, many calling the high number of feminine creatures in the clan as more proof that the head of the clan was also a female. Aika and her padawan Ahsoka had joined them, Ahsoka growing close with the sole togrutan clan member. Regularly Qui-Gon was finding himself taking pause and reconsidering his view of the Ka’ra, and of the changes he had been making with the Mandalorians.

 

            “I was born on Mandalore.” Sheera said, shining her custom shaped helmet. “My father a full blooded Togrutan, my mother a mandalorian humanoid. I’m as much a mandalorian as any of my other clan members. Mandalore has long been a… racist world. Look at Jango and the clones, the truest form of Mandalorian. Stand Jango next to Duchess Satine and see that it goes even more petty than simple Xenophobia. The Mando’a who sit on our world’s highest ranking positions are all… painfully white. They passed this ideal that the peaceful Mandalorians are those who look like our Duchess, erasing any form of other.”

            Qui-Gon sat, listening to Ahsoka and Sheera discussing Mandalore and looked to his cup of tea. “Brothers of Mandalore changes things. Honestly, we owe everything to Bo-Katan. When the Ka’ra approached her, things started as… almost a political group. Death Watch was getting out of hand, starting to attack innocent civilians. It was Bo who suggested the formation of a clan. She reached out to others, even members of Death Watch, but she knew it hadn’t been her idea. The Ka’ra felt he didn’t belong in Beskar’gam. She looked him in the eye and told him firmly that he was as Mando’a as she. Mandalore was his home, and he was fighting to defend her. This made him more than eligible for Beskar’gam. He’s bringing Mandalore together, more than we have been since before we were forced into being peaceful. I know he doesn’t know what is going to happen after the war, but I don’t think he will have to worry about it too much. I don’t think any of us want to fight at anything near this scale again. We might become part of Judicial, we might decide to settle into much quieter lives. All I know is that he’s doing much more than he thinks he is.”

 

            A siren screamed, interrupting their conversation. “Attention all, our course has been changed.” The Ka’ra’s voice came over, making Qui-Gon stand. Their course had changed? Why? On his ship no less! “Our home has come under attack. Ventress has reportedly turned head toward Mandalore and with the approval of the Jedi Council the Maverick and the Resolute are turning to defend our home.”

           

            Something about the announcement put a feeling a pure dread in Qui-Gon’s stomach. Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan was still on Mandalore, and though in the past years each encounter he had with his former Padawan had been tense… he still cared for him. Part of him was thankful that Obi-Wan would not see the front lines of this war, but with the war coming straight to Mandalore as it was… “Master Qui-Gon.” Ahsoka spoke up, looking to him next to her friend. “I have a bad feeling about this.”  

            Qui-Gon didn’t speak the words, only nodded in agreement.

 

           

            Mandalore was a war zone. They had dropped from hyperspace into utter madness. The Brothers who remained on Mandalore were already in the air fighting, accompanied by the few Jedi who had been closest. “Glad to have you join us Maverick, Resolute!” The young but strong voice startled Qui-Gon slightly.

            “Padawan Lars?” Qui-Gon responded, a smile on his face. The Padawan had been an utter joy to work with in the times Qui-Gon had the honor.

            “It’s Knight Lars now! We’ve held well enough for now but thank the Force you’re here. It’s been silence from down below for nearly an hour, a few ships got through us so there is fighting on planet as well.” Gale explained, letting out a small sigh as more Jedi ships swarmed him and offered support. “We suspect Ventress is already on planet.”

            “What.” The voice was short, angry, modulated. The Ka’ra already in his own fighter and shooting out of the landing bay.

            “These are Ventress’ ships, some snuck past us but we haven’t seen her personal fighter since the start of the siege.” Gale explained.

            “Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon breathed, turning and rushing to his own fighter.

            “I’m going down to the planet, can it be held up here without the Generals?” Ka’ra asked, clutching his controls tightly, knowing his knuckles grew white under the strain. Sith… Ventress knew… how did she know?

            “Without- why without the Generals?” Gale asked, catching a glimpse of the red fighter with the Mythosaur crest he knew belonged to the Ka’ra.

            “Because I doubt my brother would stay up here, and his Master would likely chase him.” The Ka’ra grumbled.

            “I’m going with you.” The calm coruscanti lilt caused Ben to pause.

            “Knight Tanobi.” Gale voiced his surprise. “It’s been a long time!”  
            “I would ask how you’re doing Gale, but casual conversation can wait.” Aika said, her blue fighter joining the small cluster, feeling a small swell in the Force, hovering between Gale and the Ka’ra. “Can you hold here?”

            Gale was silent for a moment before they caught sight of his nod. “We can hold here with the troopers and Clan members. Go save the Duchess and Representative. It would be nice to see at least Mr. Kenobi again.”

            There was silence in answer as the Ka’ra nodded and immediately began his decent.

            “Ben!” Anakin’s voice shot through the comms, his yellow fighter flying down after his brother’s.

 

            Their first mistake, in retrospect, was that they split up. Three Jedi and a skilled Clan Leader would have been able to beat through straight to Ventress. She had planned too well, know that they would split to their various searches, and trapped each of them in kind. What they hadn’t expected was to see Bo-Katan with her arms bound as if a waiting specter to whatever Ventress had planned with the Duchess.

            Being pushed to his knees, Qui-Gon took a moment to be glad he didn’t see Obi-Wan. The man must have managed to escape. Ventress circled, a blank look on her face, but Qui-Gon could feel the positive glee radiating off her. Looking to Satine, he couldn’t help but pause. The woman had indeed grown to be very beautiful, but it looked as though she had been a captive longer than they had expected. Her deep blue eyes found Qui-Gon’s and her face positively crumbled. “Oh Master Jinn…”

            “Are you alright, Duchess?” Qui-Gon asked diplomatically.

            “She’s been here for days… She wanted my answers even though she already knew all of them…” Satine shot a glare to Asajj, who rolled her eyes.

            “Captives are to stay silent.” Ventress purred. “No more information from you, my information tells me that he doesn’t know. You sisters are the only ones here who know, but I have a surprise even for you.”

            The doors slammed open again, revealing Anakin and Aika, both struggling and fighting against their cuffs and force inhibitors. Locking eyes with Anakin, Qui-Gon watched realization bloom across Anakin’s face, making the young man fight harder. “No! Ventress what have you done!?”

            “Oh shush, Skywalker. Why don’t you quiet and tell me where your brother is?”

            If Qui-Gon hadn’t have known better, it almost seemed like Anakin was about to spit on the Sith.

            “He doesn’t have to.” The Ka’ra’s voice modulator sounded, revealing the beskar’gam clad clan leader.

            “No!” Satine cried, lurching forward slightly, but unable to truly move.

            “Tell me, Ventress… How did you find out?” The Ka’ra asked, stepping down from the broken window, letting the droids grab his sabers and cuff his arms behind his back.

            Ventress practically giggled. “You may have a good code, Ka’ra, but I’m smarter than you think. I was tracking your encrypted messages until I finally managed to crack it.”

            Pulling out a datapad, Ventress began to read. “Dearest Satine,”

            No.

            “Durge has finally fallen. Anakin has grown stronger in these past months than I could have ever imagined, his strength and kindness come in abundance and I am proud to call him my brother. In regards to your previous inquiries, you do have my forgiveness, however myself you will never have again.”

            “No…” Qui-Gon whispered, staring at the profile of the helmet before him.

            “The end of the war seems so near yet so distant still, one head has been cut, but I fear that two more may grow in it’s place. Ventress and Grevious remain the two primary generals, though I have been told they are still only pawns. There is a greater evil at work here, and I fear it will be longer until I return to our home. Until then, you still remain in my heart, though now only as a dear friend.”

            Ventress, grinned, tossing the datapad to the ground and gripping the back of the Ka’ra’s helmet. “Your’s, Obi-Wan.”

            She pulled the helmet off, dropping it to the floor before them. Copper locks fell across his forehead, beard still trimmed properly, changeable eyes looking up to Ventress with no little anger. “It’s only made my Master more interested in you, my dear Ka’ra.” Ventress cupped Obi-Wan’s chin. “Did I not tell you I would have you on your knees before me?”

            “Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon almost thought they were his words, as the name filled his mouth, but he looked to the source, to Satine as tears rolled down her cheeks.

            The look on Obi-Wan’s face wavered, anger falling away to grief. “Obi. No matter what happens…”

            “Oh no time for this.” Ventress sighed, walking to Satine and running fingers through the woman’s golden hair, gripping it tightly in her fingers. “Oh Duchess, I know you’ve wondered about it haven’t you? Where the child of your womb has gone?”

            “No!” Obi-Wan’s cry, startled even Bo-Katan, who’s head snapped over to Obi-Wan.

            “Oh yes.” Ventress chuckled, clicking a commlink and grinning.

            The sounds of muffled blasters filled the room. “Tie! Tie I need support I’m getting swarmed!” Gale Lars’ voice filled the room, followed by a growl from Anakin and a tug against his restraints. “Support requested! My engine is out! My engine-!” The sound of a muffled explosion filled the room followed by a sharp sob from Satine.

            Aika’s head dropped, a sharp gasp slipping from her. “Yes, Kenobi. Let that anger fill inside of you…”

            Obi-Wan’s blue eyes locked on Asajj, tears streaming down his face. “You’re so close… let’s try this again…”

            “No!” Obi-Wan cried out, struggling against his restraints as Asajj ignited her lightsaber. The soft hum filled the room as eyes watched her move toward Satine.

            “Obi-Wan! Obi! No matter what! I still- I’ve always loved you.” Satine said, choking as Asajj brought the force to bare around that thing column of her throat.

            Bo-Katan looked from her sister, unable to witness, but in the reflection of her brother’s eyes she saw as Asajj pulled Satine forward onto her blade. “Satine!” Obi-Wan’s raw voice cried, the sound of metal snapping as he pulled his arms free from the cuffs and Satine into his arms.

            Asajj held her hand to the droid, stopping all motion. “Obi…” Satine managed to breathe out. “I’m… so sorry…” And like that, they felt her pass into the Force.

            “Satine…” Obi-Wan sobbed. “Satine…”

            Silence fell.

            Asajj giggled, giggled and circled the pair. “Do you feel it, Kenobi? That grief? That pain? You’ve failed, you couldn’t protect her…” There was a rumble, stone crumbling. Qui-Gon could feel Anakin looking around, trying to find the source, but he could not look away from where Obi-Wan held his wife.

            The rumble shifted into the noise of solid cracks.

            “Yes, just as my Master wishes, accept that hatred. Embrace your rage.” Her soft voice hissed as the sound of cracking stone grew closer.

            The cry of grief and rage was heard in the Force itself, a wave of raw power pressing out and shattering the windows. “No! Obi-Wan don’t!” The soft voice of grief from his side called out where he could not, only watching in horror as the red hair shifted across Obi-Wan’s face, looking to the Sith, tears streaking down his face.

            Qui-Gon felt his inhibitor short out at the wave of Force use around him, using that chance to free himself of the cuffs and stand. “Obi-Wan!”

            Obi-Wan was standing now, eyes brilliantly blue as he approached Asajj. The woman’s smile dimmed, but all too late. He was upon her, hands burning against the sides of her skull, eyes boring into her very core. “Show me.” He demanded, pressing his forehead against hers.

            And she screamed.

            Asajj Ventress screamed for a solid minute, tears pouring down her cheeks, legs wobbling, and when she stopped, he caught her.

            Anakin rushed to Obi-Wan’s side as the man held the Sith against his chest, tears still flowing freely down his cheeks. “Obi-Wan are you…”

            “Aika.” Obi-Wan said, looking to the red-haired woman, who stared at him with knowledge and heartbreak in her eyes. “Aika… my own please…”

            Aika stood, lips trembling as she approached him. “Why… why did you never tell me?”

            “Because… when we gave you up to the Order, the Order became your family.” Obi-Wan explained simply, reaching up a gloved hand to her. And she took it.

 

            Qui-Gon forced himself to look away, turned to Bo-Katan and freed her from her bonds. “Master Jinn…” Bo-Katan looked to the man, her own tears staining her face. “Will you forgive him this?”

            Qui-Gon looked from Bo to Satine’s body, then to the mass of Jedi before him. Anakin returned the gaze, hand clasped on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, the man holding his daughter, the head of his attacker resting on his lap. “I… understand his reasons.” Qui-Gon admitted finally. “But in the end…”

            “What he tried to protect was still taken from us all.” Bo-Katan finished, watching her brother hold his family.


End file.
